Mind over Matter
by Hestia28
Summary: Evelyn is Penelope Garcia's protege. She is a tech wiz, and knows her way around any kind of security, just like her mentor, knows how to dig deep and get into the past of anyone and has a knack for anything with a chip in it. Including potato chips. The one thing she fails at is figuring out a mind and how it works. Rated T for blood and language. Eventual SpencerReidxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a couple of one-shots and such while I re-watch Criminal Minds. Yes this will be a Reid OC story and if you've read any of my previous stories you'll know that its slow progress. So it'll take time. Meanwhile I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place after episode one, season one._

* * *

Evelyn Richardson hummed under her breath, as she bit on the end of her pencil, eyes moving across the report she was reading. Placing the page on the small desk in front of her she carefully circled a small detail, before writing the correct information in her small neat script. The twenty one year old shook her head as she circled another error and corrected it. Finished with the paper she placed it on the desk, picking up another one, when the door to the small room opened to reveal her friend and mentor Penelope Garcia standing in the doorway. The older agent paused at the threshold seeing the young girl sitting there and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you even go home?"

Evelyn bit down on her lip at the question. She sighed, leaning back into her chair and running her hands over her face, starting from right under her glasses.

"I know that you're just gonna check into the security feed so I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you the truth." She sighed, throwing down the paper she had been holding with a defeated look on her face.

"No. I did not go home last night, because I have a butt load of files to go through and correct since the last person who had this job was certainly incompetent."

Penelope shook her head at the younger woman. "Sweetie, you can't just go on like this. You're young. You need sleep." She adopted the tone she always used when she was telling Evelyn to be a normal person. The young woman in question pursed her lips sighing inwardly, preparing herself for the lecture she knew was coming.

* * *

Evelyn Richardson was far from normal. At the age of nineteen she had been caught hacking into the highest security system the United States Government had to offer and she was given a choice. Either she could use her skills and work for the country or go to jail. The young girl had of course chosen the former and was placed under the tutelage of Penelope Garcia who had wanted an assistant/student to file away all the research she did for the Team she worked with and help her out in her little cave. Before getting caught she had no record of ever doing anything illegal. Father had died only recently, only other living relative was a sister. Mother had died when she was just a child. Natural causes. Everything checked out this girl was clean and that was the way Garcia liked it, after snooping around and doing a bit of research on her new protege.

Penelope had soon seen the talent as well as the potential the young girl had and taken her under her wing almost immediately. It was good that the two of them were similar in their habits. They both liked to keep their work stations clean and organized. Penelope had given Evelyn a pep talk when she had first stepped into the office and Evelyn had followed the rules down to a T. But while Penelope's desk was littered with personal items and decorations, Evelyn's was stacked with files and files, organized and color coded. Penelope wore accessories and clothes that clearly showed her personality as vibrant, cheerful and happy. Evelyn on the other hand wore darker and sometimes lighter colors, with a noticeable lack of pink and yellow, and her clothes were almost always a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a shrug over it and sneaker clad feet. Her sneakers always matched the color of the shrug she wore no matter what. Another opposite was that Penelope was blonde and her glasses were accessorized as well. The young assistant however always had her red hair tied up into a ponytail, with two loose tendrils of hair hanging on either side of her face, framing the wide framed glasses she wore. She never wore any jewelry save for a pair of diamond studs and a necklace that was always tucked away under her shirt.

Despite the differences the two of them had gotten close over the three years they had worked together and always went out for dinner and lunch whenever they had the time. Evelyn had seemed rather shy and reserved in the beginning but slowly she had opened up and become the helpful, happy and at times sightly snarky young woman she was now. But she always had the tendency to act more like a grown up then people her own age and that drove Penelope mad.

* * *

"If I had my way I would have you and Reid wrapped up in styrofoam!"

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from where he had been reading his book, just in time to see his friend Evelyn walk out of Tech Heaven, as Penelope had dubbed it, carrying three boxes of files, stacked on top of each other, the top of her head barely visible.

"Penelope if you had your way you would have Spencer and I wrapped up in styrofoam and then put away like one of these files!" She called back, looking over her shoulder and indicating to the boxes she was holding.

"Whatever keeps my two babies safe sugar!" The tech-wiz called back. Agent Morgan chuckled as he walked forward, taking two of the boxes the younger woman was holding.

"You know she can do that right?" He commented, raising an eyebrow at the shorter woman. Evelyn groaned, hugging the box to her chest.

"Keep your remarks till after her lecture is over." She muttered, walking past him, her shoulder length pony tail swinging from side to side at each step. Morgan gave a small laugh, walking after her with the boxes, just as Penelope exited her office, following after the duo.

* * *

Evelyn had taken an instant liking to Agent Morgan and the older and very taller agent had taken a liking to the short girl himself. He towered over her small five foot frame, but after going through a round of sparring sessions with her, her knew she was not someone to be messed with. She told him how her father, a military man himself, had insisted that she learn self-defense as kid so that she could protect herself and Morgan couldn't help admire the guy how he had trained his daughter himself. Morgan saw Evelyn as a kid-sister and treated her like one. Teasing her, and even tousling her hair every now and then. They were both fond of doing one thing.

And that was teasing Reid.

* * *

"I wasn't finished talking to you young lady!"

Agent Jennifer or J.J. winced at the tone her fellow blonde was using as she walked by Reid's desk, phone in hand. She knew that sooner or later she would have to step in since she was the only one who could get mothering-Penelope to see reason. Her and Morgan. But usually he wouldn't step in, saying it was funny to watch Evelyn get into trouble like that.

"What do you think she did this time?" She asked her fellow agents. Agent Greenaway or Elle looked up from her computer, eyes following the three people walking across the bullpen towards them.

"Judging by the state Penelope is it something bad?" She guessed, her gaze directed towards Evelyn.

* * *

Agent Elle was friendly with the young girl, but it was obvious that Evelyn was overwhelmed by how strong and independent the agent was. Being the shy person that she was it had taken a long time for her walls to come down but eventually they had and she and Elle had become fast friends, often conversing in Spanish, much to the frustration of everyone else on the Team. Although they tried to do it when Reid wasn't around.

Spoilsport.

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she placed the box on Reid's table with a bang, surprising the doctor who had gone back to reading his book. He looked up at his friend with a scowl which she ignored as she answered Elle.

"I just didn't go home last night." She said, shrugging her shoulders. For her it was not a big deal to loose one night of sleep but for Penelope it seemed to be. The blonde marched up to the red head just as Morgan placed the boxes on top of Reid's desk, who scowled again at being disturbed, before sighing and putting his book on the desk, memorizing the page number.

"Well if you didn't sleep you could've gone out. There's a really good bar and you could've met someone and-"

"Penelope. You know how I feel about bars." Evelyn said in a low voice, taking off the lid from one of the boxes and looking through the files in it. Reid placed his hands behind his head as he hummed in thought.

"You know, normally girls your age and of your physique would want to go to clubs and meet men and have drinks." He commented, which earned him a look from the red head.

"You know, normally guys your age and physique would be getting wasted at bars and hitting on anything in a skirt. Take Morgan for example, minus the wasted part." The man in question didn't even look up from where he was thumbing through a file, pointing in Evelyn's direction.

"Guilty." He simply said, while Reid scowled again.

"You know I don't go to clubs."

Evelyn threw up her hands, as if that solved the matter. "There you go. I don't like going either. We are both socially awkward. You more so then me." Reid only nodded, his lips pursed. She was right. Elle gave a small smile.

"But Evelyn is a little less socially awkward them him."

Evelyn, however had paused for a second, halfway diving into the box before looking up.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'Your Physique'?" She asked, making quotation marks in the air. Elle and JJ glanced at each other, before Elle got up making her way towards Agent Hotch's office. JJ hid behind the file she had been going through, grinning from ear to ear. She had not been around the two young members of her new Team for very long but she knew enough that when the Evelyn asked a question using air quotes it only meant trouble. Morgan and Penelope smirked watching as Reid spluttered trying to reply.

"Erm..er..what I meant was that…"

* * *

Spencer and Evelyn got along well.

Or rather well enough.

They were both young and they were both almost the same age, with Spencer being almost a years older then her. One would think in an Agency like the FBI the two of them would've stuck together but that was not the case. Once you got her talking Evelyn was not afraid to speak her mind. The proved to be e problem when it came to philosophy and literature since Spencer like to spout facts and such along with his own opinion which Evelyn almost always contradicted. They would get into arguments so bad that one of their other team members had to step in and break them up. But they knew that it wasn't anything serious. The two of them got along just fine, with Evelyn sometimes telling Morgan to stop teasing him when he said something no one else would know.

Or rather didn't bother to remember.

* * *

He was saved however, when Agent Gideon walked into the bullpen. Quickly catching sight of a spluttering Reid and a curious yet narrowed eyed Evelyn. He shook his head, knowing Reid had said something to set the quick tempered red head off.

Well it was a good thing he needed her.

"Evelyn!" He called, walking towards his Team members, noting how relieved Reid looked at the sight of him. Evelyn's lips pulled into a smile as she caught sight of the older agent.

"Agent Gideon! Do you need help with something?" She asked, knowing it had something to do with an electronic one way or another. Gideon only gave a small smile.

"My computer shut down all by itself while I was working and I can't get it to work again, can you come into my office and check it out?" The red head nodded, dropping the folder she had been holding, back into the box. She had only walked a couple of steps, and Reid had only just relaxed seeing her go when she rounded on him, pointing in his direction.

"We aren't done talking genius." She clarified, before walking past Agent Gideon towards his office. The older Agent chuckled under his breath as he looked up at the young agent.

"I ain't gonna be around to save your ass one of these days kid." He said, before walking after the youngest member of his team. Reid slumped into his chair, forehead resting in his right hand. Morgan laughed, walking towards his desk.

"Can't wait to see that happen." He muttered under his breath, earning him a glare from the young doctor.

"You and the rest of this Agency." Agent Hotchner muttered under his breath as he walked past towards his office, he walked a couple of steps more before turning around and calling out. "And tell Evelyn to not hack into the FBI mainframe in the dead of the night. I'll assign extra file work for her the next time she does." He said the last part out loud knowing that he could be heard in Agent Gideon's office.

* * *

Agent Gideon and Hotchner had seen that a male figure was what Evelyn needed in her life as soon as she stepped into the bullpen. Her mother had died when she was young, she admitted that she hardly even remembered her, and her father had been everything to her and for her. She didn't share a close relationship with her sister, claiming her sister didn't want to, even though Evelyn had tried. Whatever the case was Evelyn had recently lost the male figure in her life and now she had two. Agents Gideon, who gave her books on technology and gave her small pep talks on profiling every now and then and Agent Hotchner, who had been in charge of keeping an eye on her when she had been accepted into the FBI, had adopted keeping an eye on her as more of a duty as he grew fonder of the shy yet sometimes outspoken young woman.

* * *

At the precise moment a voice shouted back.

"Keeping that in mind boss!" Agent Hotchner smiled, as he shook his head, while in his office overlooking the progress of his computer glitch Agent Gideon chuckled as Evelyn hit her head under the table in her haste to reply.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And thats a wrap! Please forgive me if I made any mistakes. This chapter was only to tell you what kind of relationships she shared with everyone on the Team. Evelyn's relationship with JJ hasn't really been mentioned since she is new around. But other then that I had fun writing this and I hope you guys had fun reading it. :)**_

 _ **Till next time. - Hestia28**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: And here is the**_ ** _next chapter everyone! I do hope you guys like it. :)_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place during and after episode four season one._

* * *

Evelyn slammed the door of her car shut with her foot, gripping the unmarked white box firmly yet gently as she walked across the parking lot towards the FBI building. Catching sight of her team member just going through the glass doors she quickened her pace.

"JJ! Mind holding that door open!" She called out. The blonde turned where she was, a little surprised at red head's sudden appearance but stepping aside and holding the door open for her all the same. JJ nodded her head in the direction of the box.

"Whats in there?" She asked as they walked down the corridor towards the bullpen.

"You'll see" The red head grinned, walking towards Morgan's desk, as JJ followed after her. Morgan, who had been sitting with his feet on his desk, stood up at the sight of his two team members. Evelyn placed the box on his desk.

"Elle distracting Spencer?" She asked, turning to look at her friend who nodded.

"They'll be back in fifteen minutes or so." He replied, checking his phone before he did. Evelyn nodded.

"Thats plenty of time." She said, before removing the lid of the box and carefully picking up the cake that was inside. She held it out for her team members to see.

"Well what do you think?" She asked, a bit uncertainly as both JJ and Morgan stared at the cake. Morgan chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you went all out this year." He grinned and Evelyn grinned back. Sweetheart was one of the many nicknames Morgan had for the blue eyed ginger.

"Wait! You made that yourself?" JJ asked, tearing her eyes away from the cursive and elegantly written Happy Birthday. The red head nodded.

"Yeah! I make a cake every year on special occasions." She explained, walking towards Spencer's desk as she did.

"It looks really professional!" JJ said, not taking her eyes off the cake. Evelyn shrugged.

"You pick up a few things over the years." She muttered, setting the cake down carefully on Spencer's desk.

"You got the candles?" She asked turning to Morgan who nodded, opening a drawer and extracting a packet of colorful little candles.

"Got 'em right here." He said holding them up and grinning. "Oh!" He paused as if remembering something and leaned down under his desk to grab a bag, pulling a hat out of it. JJ raised an eyebrow at the item while Evelyn laughed.

"That looks like a Mad Hatter's hat gone wrong." She giggled, before giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Nice job!" Morgan gave a little bow while she grabbed the candles and glancing at the packet, raising an eyebrow.

"Trick candles. Really?" Morgan only grinned and shrugged, while Evelyn shook her head.

"And people say I'm the youngest." She muttered before ripping open the packet and lining up the candles neatly in front of her.

"JJ? Would you mind getting Gideon and Hotch from their offices please?"

"Only if you tell me what kind if cake this is." The blonde asked, smiling teasingly. Evelyn grinned.

"Chocolate." She replied simply. JJ's eyes seemed to shine with excitement before she went off to perform her task.

* * *

Evelyn and JJ had developed a friendly relationship after the former's initial shyness had worn off. JJ had been quick to learn that Evelyn had been a daddy's girl growing up, and since JJ herself had been one she knew the pain the younger woman felt at loosing her father since she had lost her's at a young age as well. Evelyn had been quite open about her father and had praised him so much that it was easy to see she had adored the man growing up. JJ was glad she had made a new friend like Evelyn. The girl was sweet and awkward once you got past the shyness she carried about her. JJ wasn't normally friends with quite people but Evelyn was an exception.

Apart from Reid that is.

* * *

Evelyn hummed under her breath as she picked up the last candle and placed it on top of the cake carefully, making sure that none of the candles would disturb the cursive icing which had the words, Happy Birthday Spencer, spelled out.

"That looks spectacular Evelyn." The red head turned to see Agent Gideon leaning over her shoulder to look at her little masterpiece. Her cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment.

"It's nothing Agent Gideon." She muttered, shyly averting her gaze from her superior. Morgan chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Awww. Little Evelyn's embarrassed." He cooed as the red head batted his hands away from her head, her blush very noticeable against her pale cheeks.

"Quit it, Morgan!" She grumbled, pouting as she did. Morgan only laughed as he started lighting up the candles with a cigarette lighter he had borrowed. JJ soon came back with Agent Hotch following after her. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the cake.

"Going all out this year Evelyn?" He asked, smiling slightly at the sight of the blushing red head.

"I always go out every year Hotch!" She protested, stomping her foot slightly, and pouting, looking every bit the child she was. Evelyn may have become an FBI Agent at quite a young age but that did not mean that she grew up with it. Small streaks of her childish behavior would come out every now and then especially when she was embarrassed or in a mischievous mood. She never showed that side of her while working. When it came to work Evelyn was as serious and dedicated as any other FBI Agent, if not better, as Hotch and Gideon had discussed amongst themselves.

Lighting the last of the candles Morgan checked his phone.

"They're coming." He announced. And sure enough at the very same moment, Spencer and Elle rounded the corner entering the bullpen.

"Here comes the birthday boy!" Morgan called out, startling the young man, as he looked towards the source of the noise. His lips pulled into a sheepish smile as JJ and Morgan started to clap and hoot. Elle joining them while Evelyn raced forward and placed the hat on top of his head.

"Happy Birthday Spence!" She grinned up at him, leaning up on her tip toes to adjust the hat. She grabbed his hand, leading him over to his desk.

"Happy Birthday Reid." Hotch gave a small smile as he wished the young doctor.

"Thanks Hotch. Thanks you guys." Reid said glancing around at his friend before he was pushed into the chair and he finally saw the cake with all the candle flickering on top. He recognized the cursive, neat icing immediately and glanced up at Evelyn.

"Thanks for the cake Evelyn. Its beautiful."

The effect was almost immediate. Evelyn's pale cheeks, already slightly pink from her past blush, came back full force and her cheeks grew red, as she averted her eyes from her friend's and looked down on the ground.

"You're welcome Spence."

Elle smiled throwing an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and squeezing her before turning to the birthday boy.

"Make a wish!" She said, gesturing towards the candles, where the wax was beginning to melt faster. Spencer nodded his head dutifully before taking a deep breath and blew the breath out.

"Come on man! Blow, baby blow!" Morgan laughed as Reid tried his best to blow out the candles. Evelyn started to giggle at his futile attempts.

"I thought you were full of hot air Reid." Elle called out, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Come on, Reid." Morgan urged.

Previous shyness forgotten Evelyn hooted and clapped her hands. "Come on Reid!" She said.

Of course their fun had to end sometime.

"They're trick candles, Spence. Okay?" JJ explained taking pity on him after the candles went out before coming back on again.

"They're gonna come back on every time." JJ said as Reid tried one more time before giving up.

"Awww, mommy's here to rescue you!" Morgan, playing with the hat placed on his head as Evelyn grabbed the plates Elle had brought and placed them next to the cake.

"Mommy?" Reid asked confused, not really getting the reference as the others laugh. Evelyn patted his back affectionately.

"Don't worry that big head of yours Spence." She giggled when he turned his head to her, his eyes wide in the best imitation he had of a puppy eyed look, and she tapped the side of his head.

"Reid? Is it legal yet to take you to a bar or something?" Morgan teased, earning him an elbow in the gut from the red head, who shook her finger at him.

"Lay off Morgan. Its his birthday today." She scolded as JJ reached forward and picked up a candle from the cake.

"Hope you like chocolate." She said, smiling at the young doctor.

"You're getting wax on the cake man." Morgan said as JJ and Elle removed the candles. Spotting Hotch and Gideon standing a little ways away from the little gropu Evelyn walked over to them.

"You guys not joining in?" She asked. Hotch gave a small smile.

"We came in a couple of shots Evelyn." The red head smiled sheepishly as she turned to give a thumbs up to a fellow agent who was holding a small camera. He smiled back, before sitting down on his desk. Evelyn turned back to the two older agents and shrugged.

"You know I can't resist." She said. Hotch only shook his head before walking over to an agent who had called out to him. Just then Reid walked over to Gideon as Evelyn took Hotch's position leaning against the wall, her arms crossed behind her back, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like happy birthday.

"You having fun?" Gideon asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes, definitely. I'm definitely having fun." He said in a monotone voice. Evelyn's humming got louder at the comment, which earned her a glare from him, which she responded with a grin and poked her tongue out at him.

"Make a wish?" Gideon asked, ignoring the small exchange between the two friends.

"Can I take this hat off?" Reid asked, motioning towards the hat Evelyn had placed on his head. Gideon turned his head to see Evelyn, pouting at the man. He sighed, shaking his head, before turning to look at Spencer again.

"I wouldn't." He advised. He smiled inwardly when he heard a quite exclamation of 'Yes!' beside him.

"Hey Spence." The three of them turned to see JJ holding out a piece of birthday cake. "First piece for the birthday boy." She said smiling. Reid took a step forward before retracing said step.

"Do you know she's the only person in the whole world who calls me "Spence"?" He commented laughing nervously. Evelyn frowned as she followed after him.

"I call you Spence too!" She said to which he responded with a shrug.

"You only call me Spence sometimes. She calls me Spence all the time." Evelyn only shrugged at his response.

"I can call you Spence all the time too you know." She grinned. He smiled and tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Only if I get to call you Evie."

Evelyn never let anyone call her Evie. She said she preferred Evelyn and had told no one why it was so. Whatever the case was, Spencer had tried on numerous occasions to guess why she didn't wanted to be called Evie, and he was still trying. The two of them had a bet going that if he ever guessed it he would be allowed to call her Evie for all her life. So far he had not been able to guess at all. Which was why he had decided to try a new track. However she only shook her head at him, smiling.

"We are not going back on our little agreement Spence." She said, to which he pouted. Evelyn only laughed pushing him in JJ's direction.

"Now go get your cake." She called ignoring the look he threw over his shoulder and accepting the cake with a thank you. The red head sighed before crossing her arms over her chest, biting down on her lip.

"You know, you have to tell him one of these days." She turned to see Gideon standing next to her. He had watched the whole exchange.

"He's a profiler he'll get it one of these days." He warned her to which she only shrugged.

"Then I'll tell him to call me Evie." She muttered under her breath, trying not to let the pain on her face show every time she heard the name, either from her own lips or from someone else's it didn't really matter.

"Hey Evelyn? You're not gonna try out your own cake?" Elle called out, holding up a slice. The red head's lips pulled into a smile, previous traces of pain and sadness forgotten as she bounded over to her fellow agent and took the plate from her with a thank you.

The festive mood however was broken when Hotch called over.

"Sorry, guys. Party's over."

Evelyn deflated visibly at the words, but put her plate down nonetheless, smiling at how Morgan seemed to be shoveling the cake into his mouth as fast as he could. Spencer took off his hat, finishing the last bite of his cake. He reached out for his messenger bag when Evelyn tapped the side of his arm to get his attention. He turned to see her holding out her hand.

"Can I have your keys? I can drop the cake off on my home from work tonight." Spencer nodded as he grabbed his house keys and handed them over to her. She smiled in thanks before picking up the cake and placing it back inside the box.

"I'll see you guys when you get back then." She said, giving a half hearted wave in her Team's direction. Morgan ruffled her hair, while JJ and Elle shot her smiles. She smiled back, picking up the cake and starting to walk to the small kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.

"Where are you all going anyway?" She asked Hotch as he walked by.

"San Diego."

* * *

Evelyn sighed as she plopped down into her chair. It was the second day since her Team's departure and she was already starting to miss them. This wasn't a new occurrence, it was their job to go from state to state, from town to town catching all the monsters out there, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss them every time they did. But it was their job and she had to go with it. And since she was always being updated on the cases by researching and digging up all the dirt on anyone her Team requested alongside Penelope it wasn't like she was being kept out of the loophole. She was very much part of the loophole.

But being confined in the four walls of her office was different then being out in the field. She had never been out there. Not once. Of course she had gone to a few cases, whenever they had needed technical assistance but she had never been allowed to go to the actual crime scenes. She was fine with that though. Evelyn didn't know how much a strong stomach she had. Quite string she had reasoned since she didn't throw up or faint at the sight of the mangled and mutilated bodies of the people murdered while going through the Team's Case files.

The young technician glanced at her digital clock, not even fazed when she read the numbers glowing, indicating that it was almost midnight. She leaned her head back against the back rest of her chair, closing her slightly aching eyes, giving them time to rest for a few seconds, from all the computer screen time she had done that day.

* * *

Somebody was shaking her shoulder.

"-lyn? Eve-? Evelyn?"

And calling out her name.

But she was too tired and sleepy so she simply batted the hand away and tried to roll over in her bed.

Of course she wasn't in her bed.

An involuntary shriek erupted from her lips as she fell from the chair she had been sitting on. Luckily she landed on her hands and knees and not on her face, saving her from another pair of broken glasses. But whoever it was found the situation funny since they started to laugh. She lifted her face to see Spencer smiling down at her, holding out his hand.

"Being a genius and all, you should've known not to wake up a person sleeping in a chair." She muttered, taking his hand and standing up, straightening and dusting herself off as she did. Spencer only shrugged.

"Actually with the angle your head was in its a good thing I awoke you or you would've complained about the crick you would've gotten in your neck." Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She demanded, still cranky about having her nap interrupted.

"Well I want my keys back." He said, leaning forward to straighten a pile of papers as he did. "We just got back from the case and I want to go home now please?" He shrugged, adding a pleading tone at the end. Evelyn reached for her own messenger bag rummaging through it as she did.

"How'd the case go?" She asked. She already knew how it went but she just wanted to ask him herself.

"It went alright. I mean we caught the guy." Spencer offered the answer, keeping it brief and short. Evelyn nodded, as she finally found his keys.

"And that is all that matters." She said, holding the keys out for him to take. He muttered a thanks as he took them, before frowning slightly as he caught sight of something.

"These weren't there before." He said, holding up the keys so that the keychains could be seen.

While one looked old and faded the other two looked brand new. One was a small glass cube with a small card of the Ace of Hearts in the middle, while the other was a little Einstein, with its hair sticking out in all directions.

"Oh!" Evelyn gave a sheepish smile, reaching up to pull at the right tendril of hair at the side of her face, which Spencer had noticed she did when she was feeling shy and embarrassed.

"I was just walking by and I saw them through a window." She shrugged. "Its just a little birthday present. Do you like them?" She asked, her voice hopeful yet fearful at the same time.

Being a profiler Reid couldn't help it when he unconsciously made a little profile of every single person he met. And Evelyn was no exception. He knew that she was very very insecure about everything she did and even who she was. She tried her best to please people, no matter what the consequences, and would ask how she did after performing the task. Gideon had told him once that Evelyn was like that because of something that happened to her in her childhood but he wouldn't explain any further. And Reid had let it rest at that.

Seeing her look up at him with those wide blue expectant eyes he smiled, gripping the keys tightly in his hands.

"Thanks. They're great. I really like them."

He wasn't lying. He really did like the keychains and the smile she gave him made him glad that he did like them. He glanced down at his watch.

"Alright I gotta get back home. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, to which she nodded.

"Have a goodnight sleep. I still have these files to go through." She gestured towards the pile in front of her.

"Happy reading!" He called, closing the door behind him but not before he heard her saying quietly to herself.

"Maybe I should put a couple into Morgan's pile..."

* * *

 ** _A/N: First of thank you sooooo much to the people who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. This chapter is for you guys. :)_**

 ** _Oh and just to be clear I will not be covering all the episodes in the series. They will be followed but I won't be giving a whole account of them since Evelyn will be in Tech Heaven with Garcia most of the time. But she will be shown working and helping Garcia out. And a few snippets of the Team will be here as well._**

 ** _Lupine-lunaris: You can call her Evie love I don't mind at all. Though I don't know about Evelyn. ;)_**

 _ **Sue1313: Yea..She can get pretty weird around Reid because half the time she has no idea what he is saying. Lol :P**_

 _ **gossamermouse101: Well I figured I'd go in another direction. :)**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**_

 ** _Till next time! - Hestia28_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright so this is the first part of this chapter. The bloody thing got too long and I had to split it up. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I promise. :)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place during episode five, season one_

* * *

Evelyn slung her messenger bag over her head, giving a small friendly smile to the security guard as she picked up her phone from the small basket she had dropped it in before passing through the metal detector. She always showed the security guard her pass but this was just a cautionary step. Walking into the bullpen she smiled catching sight of Morgan and Spencer as they walked by, the latter holding several files in his arms. Walking up behind them she noticed one of the female agents talk to Morgan before heading her way. She frowned, curious as to know what they were talking about. She walked up to Morgan's side, peering around his taller frame to see her two companions look at a couple of agents glance at Morgan, give a little laugh, a wave and a wink and then head their way. The red head shook her head.

"Ever the ladies man, Derek Morgan, ladies and gentlemen." She commented, finally catching the attention of her two team members. Morgan smiled, not at all phased by Evelyn's sudden appearance. She had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere. It was a gift, she had once told him, to be small and unnoticeable. The young doctor meanwhile had been slightly startled by her appearance but he quickly recovered giving his own input to the situation.

"Must be tough man." He muttered as the three of them rounded the corner, entering the bullpen.

Morgan chuckled. "Not really." He commented, his tone as carefree as his gait. Spencer turned to look at him, frowning slightly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, confused over the lack of reaction. "You don't do anything and these girls are just throwing themselves at you." Evelyn grinned as she waved at Elle passing by.

"Strictly off limits Reid." Morgan said in a slightly serious tone.

Reid's frown only deepened. "Theres no code of conduct that agents can't socialize.

"Yeah! Well my code of survival is: 'Never mess with a woman carrying a gun.'" The dark skinned man explained, patting Reid lightly on the back.

"Or those who know how to choke a man using her thighs." Evelyn commented, dropping her messenger bag on her desk.

Morgan nodded in agreement, as he sat down on his desk. "That is a life lesson my friend." He said, his comment directed towards Reid who was looking slightly bewildered yet fascinated at the same time. Evelyn smiled one last time before turning towards her desk and pulling her latest project towards her.

Evelyn had two desks. One was in the Tech office, while the other, more messier part of her desk, was in the bullpen, located directly across from Reid. While the desk inside the Tech Heaven was neat and tidy this one was cluttered in what could only be categorized as organized chaos through which only the red head could navigate. She was currently working on pulling apart a walkie talkie trying to put in a more sophisticated speaker, which would allow the user to cover more area without any detection. Her goal was at least ten miles. When she started on a project Evelyn would get so lost in it that she wouldn't even notice the time let alone the people around her. So when someone placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped, almost stabbing herself with the small screwdriver she had been using. As she heaved deep breaths to calm herself she heard Hotch's voice.

"Evelyn! You're coming with us for this case. We're gonna need you to set up all the equipment." The red head looked up, watching Hotch march away, confusion written all over her face.

"W-what case?" She asked Spencer as he slung her shoulder bag over her head and pulled her out of her chair. He gripped her wrist pulling her towards the exit.

"I'll explain in the car." He offered.

* * *

Having a father who was in the military meant that she moved around a lot so flying was second nature for her. After getting over the initial shock of being taken to a case and after being briefed on what the case was Evelyn sat in a chair by the window, feet pulled up, case file resting in her lap, her eyes skimming the page, her lips moving as she read.

"Everyone familiar with the father?" Hotch asked, turning everyone's attention to him. Reid, of course, took charge in telling who he was.

"Evan Davenport, U.S. Attorney, executive assistant southern district, New York. Widower. Assigned U.S. Marshals 3 times in the past 10 years due to death threats."

"Is the protective detail still current?" Morgan asked as Evelyn sat up and frowned.

"With all that security howcome his daughter was kidnapped?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Around the clock, but Trish declined protection when she turned 18." Hotch clarified, turning to look at the youngest member of his team who nodded in understanding.

"Too bad for the boyfriend." Morgan muttered under his breath.

"But why kill him?" Reid inquired. Evelyn knew this was where their profiling abilities came into play.

"Well, if I'm gonna kidnap someone I know I have to take out whoever's with them." Morgan quickly replied, his eyes scanning the file he was going through. Noticing something he frowned as he asked.

"It says here she's got a sister."

"Cheryl." Hotch said not even looking up from his file.

"Any problems? Were they close?" Morgan asked, getting straight into the case.

"Yeah. They're identical twins." Spencer commented showing a photo of twin girls on cheerleader uniforms, smiling at the camera, striking the same pose.

* * *

Evelyn frowned in thought as she walked into the Davenport house, taking everything in. As a technician she always looked around to see how up to date the family or the occupants of the house was simply by looking at their television or sometimes lack thereof and even the alarm systems at times. She was hardly listening to what the man of the house, Davenport, was saying but she did manage to catch the last bit of his little speech.

"Sorry." The poor man looked so tired. Evelyn's heart went out to the worried father. As a daughter she had an idea on how worried a father could get when his child was in danger. "I just feel like I'm suffocating here. I just want somebody to tell me that she's okay."

"Doctor?" Gideon called out, catching said man's attention. "Reid! What do the statistics tell us?" He asked, knowing the young doctor would already know he was talking about the kidnapping.

"If you follow their instructions and give them the money your daughter will be returned." Spencer said. Even though he didn't show it, Evelyn knew he was trying to ease the man's mind. She doubted it would work but her friend got points for trying at least, in her books.

"Done!" A voice called out. Evelyn looked up to see an FBI Agent looking towards their little group. "This house is bug free."

"Alright!" A man in a suit, whose name Evelyn had already forgotten called out, motioning for people to come into the house. She knew he was in charge of security. "Bring it in!" A couple of men walked in carrying the equipment they would be needing for the case. Evelyn frowned lightly. She had asked Gideon and Hotch if she could bring her own equipment but had been told not to. The red head felt most comfortable with her own equipment but in her case she never really had a choice. Nodding, as she saw all the equipment pass by her she turned to Gideon.

"I'm gonna go set everything up then." She said, before walking off into the living room where all the equipment would be set up.

* * *

It only took her a little while to set up the entire station. She picked up a pair of headphones testing them by calling the phone with her cellphone. Everything seemed to be in order and there was still time to spare before the kidnapper called. She watched as Gideon, Spencer and Davenport approached her little work area.

"Mr. Davenport? This is Agent Evelyn Richardson. She will be handling all the calls and will be trying to locate the signal from where the phone call is coming in from as well." Evelyn gave a slight nod in the older man's direction before removing the headphones she had on and handing them over to Spencer, who was standing right next to her.

"Alright, Mr. Davenport. I'll just be giving you the main instructions on how everything works." She said, moving to stand next to him and her fellow agent.

"This button answers the call." She said, pointing to a button, before pointing to another one.

"While this button makes everyone in the room silent. When it does it'll flash red. You'll be able to hear his side of the conversation. He won't be able to hear us." She turned her head to look at the older man.

"Is that alright?" The man nodded, not taking his eyes off the two buttons.

* * *

It was a few minutes before the kidnapper could call. Evelyn walked into the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass pouring herself a drink from the faucet. She turned just in time to see Morgan and Elle enter the kitchen.

"You think Cheryl's a whack job because she claims she can feel her sister's anxiety?" Elle asked Morgan who quickly denied her statement, while Evelyn gave a small snort, earning herself a glance from the taller agent.

"Actually there may be a physiological basis for it." Spencer said, having heard the conversation, as he walked in the kitchen. Evelyn shook her head as she moved forward a fond smile on her face as she prepared herself for her friend to start talking.

Morgan on the other hand gave a mock sigh. "Don't ask." He muttered under his breath, his comment directed towards Elle.

"Reversed asymmetry monozygotic eggs split late between 9 to 12 days. The DNA matches right down to the very last stranded code and there's sporadic documentation of shared physiological pain."

Elle and Evelyn shared smiles when the young doctor finished with his little explanation while Morgan sighed exasperated.

"And you believe it?" He asked, slight challenge in his tone.

"No, I'm just saying it's possible. I don't know everything. I mean, despite the fact that you think that I do." Spencer commented, giving a small smile.

"I never said that." Morgan denies. He turned to look at his two other team members. "When have I ever said that?"

"Every day since I met you." Spencer commented.

"This morning at breakfast." Elle reminded him.

"While we were on the plane." Evelyn shrugged.

"Yesterday when he beat you at cards." Even Hotch could not keep from putting in his own input. "Um...we've got one minute." He reminded checking his watch, before walking back to the living room. Evelyn patted Morgan's shoulder in a soothing manner as she walked by him.

"Anybody ever heard of sarcasm?" Morgan asked, trying to gain back a bit of face with his team.

The rest of the team made sounds of agreement which sounded more like sounds of disagreement to Morgan.

* * *

The sound of the clock striking was loud and clear. Each chime seemed to bring about more and more tension and nervousness into the room. Evelyn was sitting down next to Mr. Davenport, her screen opened in front of her, her hands poised over the keyboard so that she would start a trace for the phone signal as soon as the call came through. She really hoped the kidnapper wouldn't be using a disposable cells. Those were hard to trace.

Everyone was waiting and sitting patiently as Gideon and Hotch coached the father what to say when the phone started ringing. Everyone from the B.A.U. Team grabbed a set of headphones. With one last piece of instruction Gideon nodded in her direction and she flipped the switch, picking up the call.

* * *

The situation had quickly gone from bad to worse.

The man had called and made his demands but he had wanted to talk to Cheryl and not the father. He had even asked her to drop the money off at the location. Of course Hotch and Morgan had gone after her to make sure she would be safe. And it was there that they figured out that this was just an effort to kidnap Cheryl as well. They had rescued her and brought her back safely. As soon as they had gotten back the phone had started to ring. Evelyn was right beside the accept button and when Morgan gave her the indication she pressed it.

"That was fun, wasn't it? A little running around, getting our pulses racing." Everyone in the room kept quite. Evelyn could feel her disgust rising each passing second at the man. He was sick.

"Are you there, Cheryl?"

Silence.

"Are you there?!" He asked once again, a little more forcefully then the last time.

Cheryl looked like she was about to reply but Morgan gave her the signal to not to. Nobody in the room spoke so the kidnapper decided to start speaking again.

"Tell me you didn't feel a slight tingle, a thrill run up your spine. Huh?" Evelyn glanced in Morgan's direction to see him meet her eyes. She quickly pointed towards the record button silently asking if she should turn it off. Morgan shook his head only slightly. She nodded.

"But those clever and cunning FBI agents deduced my little plan just in time." The kidnapper continued. "They figured it out. If they hadn't, I would have had you both. The whole set. The matching pair."

Evelyn heard movement beside her and felt herself being pushed aside when Cheryl lunged to answer the man, even though Morgan indicated her not to.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, her tone laced with anger.

"Because you asked me to, Cheryl." This man was crazy!

"You asked me with your glances. The way you talk. Those little gestures." Alright. This man had officially earned a place in the looney bin. He was mad!

"You asked for this! You asked for it, Cheryl!" The man clarified as if the point was not getting across.

"Cheryl." Morgan warned his tone low. Yet it did not have any effect on the young woman.

"What do you want?" The distressed twin sister demanded once again.

"What do I want?!" His tone had gotten angry, which was not good. Evelyn may not have been a profiler but she was getting nervous by the minute. "You! It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but I promise you, we will be together."

The line clicked and the call ended.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so this chapter, and the next, merely covers how Evelyn handles cases and such. It follows the episode more then anything.**_

 _ **Sue1313: Actually no. She doesn't have a crush on Reid. Evelyn is just** **easily embarrassed and shy when it comes to people, even those who are her friends. But don't worry. I have a lot of things stored for the two of them. Everything will be explained in the Fifth chapter. :)**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this**_ ** _story. You guys rock! :3_**

 ** _Till next time.(Probably in a couple of hours :P)-Hestia28_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: The second part of the previous chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

 _Continued from Previous Chapter._

* * *

Closing the lid of her laptop, and placing it on the table next to her Evelyn took off her glasses. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. The red head had been staring at the screen for a very long time and whenever she did, her eyes would start to ache. On the bright side she could operate her laptop while walking and she had chosen to walk along the length of the small dining room, just to stretch her legs a little, while still working on trying to find a signal. When the black spots had vanished from her vision and she placed her glasses back in their place, her blurred vision was replaced by an unblurred version of a water bottle. The red head, smiled up at the doctor who was holding it out for her.

"Thanks." She muttered, gripping the bottle and taking a gulp. Gripping the water bottle in both hands she looked at her friend who was still standing next to her.

"No luck with the phone then?" He asked. Evelyn shook her head.

"No. He's using a disposable cell. Those bastards are tricky to nail." She grumbled, taking another sip of water, more from to do something then out of necessity. Reid knew she was frustrated at not being able to detect the phone signal. If there was one thing Evelyn hated it was being played by these monsters, as she called them. He placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing, not for the first time, just how large his hand was in contrast with her shoulder.

"We'll catch the guy." He reassured her. His friend only responded with a nod. Spencer waited a few more seconds before he leaned forward, his face serious. He had to lean quite further down because Evelyn only came up to his chest. He was a six at the very least while she was a five.

"Gideon has a plan but it'll be really difficult."

The red head frowned, gripping her water bottle.

"Whats the plan?"

He told her, blue eyes widening with every word behind her glasses. She bit down on her lower lip when Spencer had finished. She sighed, moving to pick up her laptop and hugging it to her chest.

"This is why I prefer technology over profiling. At least I can understand the mind of anything electric." She patted the top of the laptop. "Humans not so much."

Spencer gave a small smile. "Well the human mind is a very tricky thing. It all depends on how good you are at reading a person." He looked like he was about to delve further into the topic, but Evelyn held up her hand.

"Save the lecture Doctor Spencer Reid with the three PhDs." He rolled her eyes at the nickname she had for him. She had used it on several occasions whenever she wanted to get out of a conversation she would think were heading towards a lecture. Evelyn glanced in the direction of the living room, worrying her bottom lip again.

"Mr. Davenport is not going to like it." The red head muttered.

Spencer nodded in agreement while Hotch, who had entered the room just then voiced his agreement.

"Agreed. But there isn't any other way." He nodded towards the laptop. "Any luck with the trace?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No. He's using a disposable cell. Can't get a lockdown on it." Hotch nodded in understanding.

"Doesn't matter. Keep trying while we go with the plan." He said, before exiting the room. As soon as he was gone Morgan poked his head in.

"Come on kids!" He called, a slight teasing glint in his eye. "You can play later." Evelyn and Spencer rolled their eyes simultaneously at the joint nickname.

"Just because we're both the youngest." The red head, muttered under her breath as they walked back into the living room. Elle, who had heard the comment patted Evelyn's hand in a sympathetic gesture, her tanned skin a great contrast with Evelyn's paler skin.

* * *

The phone began to ring.

The B.A.U. Team glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but none of them made any movement or gave any indication for Davenport to pick up the phone. Davenport moved forward to answer but Gideon who had taken his place right behind Evelyn, his hand resting on her shoulder, stopped him.

"Hold on. Hold on. Hold on."

Davenport paused confused, glancing around nervously, as he did, hoping one of the Agents would explain what was going on. Neither of them looked at him. Gideon reached over Evelyn and flipped the switch declining the call.

"What are you doing?" Davenport asked, clearly astounded that Gideon would do something like that. Panic was setting in his tone, even Evelyn could see that and she wasn't even a profiler.

The phone started to ring again.

"Agent Gideon?" Davenport called out, worry lacing his voice.

There was a click as Gideon leaned forward and accepted the call.

"Hello?" He said, his voice low and polite.

"Tell me there was a technical issue with the line." The guy sounded pissed, which was exactly what they wanted according to the plan. "Because if you actually just hung up on m-" Evelyn quickly reached forward and ended the call.

"What the hell are you doing?" Davenport cried out, voice filled with outrage as he glared at the young bespectacled red head.

Almost immediately the phone started to ring.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Cheryl asked. She was torn between curiosity at what the Agents were doing and talking to the kidnapper to try and save her sister.

"Why is he doing this?" Her father glanced from one agent to the other, panic setting in. "What is he-what-you're gonna drive this guy crazy." He cried out, trying to move forward but Morgan and Hotch stopped him.

"Quiet. Please, quiet." Gideon requested.

The ringing began again.

As soon as it did, Cheryl cried out. "Somebody has to answer it!" She looked as if she were about to answer the call but Elle stopped her, pulling her back.

Davenport however all but lunged for the accept button, slapping away Evelyn's hand in the process as she reached forward to stop him. The slap stung but the red head wasn't even phased by the sting as she grasped the man's hand in a tight grip, pushing it away.

"Just answer the phone, for god's sake! Pick up the phone!" He all but screamed as Evelyn pushed his hand away. For someone with a small physique she was quite strong.

"Don't touch it!" Gideon commanded, pushing Davenport back where Morgan and Hotch pulled him back once again.

"He knows what he's doing." Morgan tried to get the man to calm down. Behind him Gideon accepted the phone call.

"Davenport residence." He began his voice pleasant.

"Are you out of your mind?" The kidnapper screamed over the line. "You do realize, you do understand, that I'll kill her?! Do you-" He was cut off again when Evelyn reached forward and disconnected the call.

This time the ringing started almost as soon as the call had disconnected.

"You're killing my daughter! Pick up that phone!" Davenport screamed, trying to throw off Morgan and Hotch. Of course he couldn't do anything about that. They were both highly trained FBI Agents. It would take more then just a push from him to get them to let go.

"Keep him quiet." Gideon asked of Morgan and Hotch while turning his attention to the distressed father.

"Get a hold of yourself." He advised, before picking up the call.

"She is dead!" Cheryl started to sob hysterically as soon as she heard the words. Elle pulled the girl to her chest, letting the sister cry. Evelyn's raised her eyes to look at Gideon who met her eyes briefly, giving her the confirmation that the plan was working before turning back to the phone.

"You hang up on me again, and I rip her open!" The kidnapper screamed. He sounded mad now.

Which was exactly what they had wanted all along.

"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number." Gideon said, his voice soothing and pleasant as always, before he ended the call with a click.

"You killed her." Mr. Davenport said, his face stricken with grief his voice broken and choking as he held back his tears.

"No, sir." The Agent assured, turning his head to look at the father.

"Oh, yeah?" He growled out, standing up straight, while Morgan and Hotch hovered on either side ready to catch him if he tried to do anything. "Then what-what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, gesturing towards the equipment set up in front of them.

"I'm saving your daughter, ." The agent reassured him. "Have a little faith."

Again the phone started ringing. Evelyn reached forward and accepted the call after seeing Elle nod in her direction.

"Put Cheryl on the phone." The kidnapper requested. He seemed to have calmed down, he wasn't shouting anymore but Evelyn knew better. She may not know much about the human mind but she knew that the calm that he was projecting was certainly not normal. Gideon stepped forward as he answered.

"No. You're finished talking to Cheryl." He had adopted his authoritative tone now and the kidnapper noticed it as well.

"Listen to that tone of authority." He snarled through the phone. "Just like your published work, Agent Gideon. Fascinating to hear the same arrogant quality in your own voice. You are a bit of a pedant, Jason, a bit didactic?"

How in the world did the man know his first name? Evelyn glanced up to see her team members looking grim. Her own face was emotionless as she stared at the equipment in front of her, as Gideon spoke to the kidnapper.

"Well, that's a very interesting conclusion. You sound intelligent, and you certainly sound educated, and we both know that's not true."

"Oh, I know all about all of you." The man seemed to be enjoying this now.

"The ambitious Agent Hotchner?"

All eyes turned to look at the Agent who looked as grim as ever.

"Do you wanna be director of the FBI someday, Agent Hotchner?" The kidnapper asked, his voice getting louder and, if anything to Evelyn it sounded as if he were boasting. Which he was, she figured.

"Would you step on Jason Gideon to get there?" He continued, pausing for a second before continuing.

"I think you would. Post-traumatic stress is a very good excuse. Even your sick, pregnant wife can't get you to leave your post."

How in the world would he have known that?! Evelyn sat up straighter in her seat, a frown creasing her brow, lips pursed in a thin line. The man continued to talk.

"Jason Gideon, an expert in the criminal psyche yet unable to diagnose the autistic leanings of the very insecure Dr. Reid." Spencer seemed startled at the mention of his name but didn't say anything as the man went on with his little speech.

"Well, maybe he can make money counting cards in Las Vegas." He seemed to be spitting out the words then saying them.

"The lovely Elle was promoted too soon." Evelyn's eyes flicked towards Elle before going back to the equipment.

"She doesn't have what it takes to make it in the B.A.U. Boys club. You're no threat to me, you're no threat to anyone. And then there's little Evelyn Richardson." Different sets of eyes turned towards her but she ignored them as her eyes narrowed at the speaker where the voice was coming from.

"A stupid little girl who had no idea what to do with her life after daddy dearest died. Luckily she was saved by Agents Gideon and Hotchner who took her under their wing." He gave a loud snort, before continuing.

"How weak and pathetic. Are these the kind of people you're taking into the FBI now Agents?"

Evelyn was boiling with anger now, and it took all the self control she had to not smash the speaker with her bare hands. The kidnapper wasn't finished though.

"Token Derek Morgan wants to be taken seriously but he is just a pumped-up side of beef." Evelyn gripped the arms of her chair so tightly her knuckles turned paler then they already were. That was her family the bastard was talking about!

"I know who you are! I know how you think and I know what to do next! Do you?" The kidnapper screamed with a tone of finality in his voice before something clicked and the line went dead.

There was a moment of silence, which was broke by Evelyn who muttered under her breath.

"Pleasant fellow."

The words seemed to break the trance Davenport was under as he turned to look at each Agent in turn. "What the hell was that? Why did he say that he knows what to do next? Is he gonna hurt my daughter?" He asked, questions spilling out of his mouth like water out of a faucet.

"He was grandstanding." Gideon muttered, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"You don't know that." Davenport said, standing up but was stopped by Morgan. "You-you can't possibly know that."

Gideon sighed before turing to look at the father. " , I have learned more in the last 5 minutes than in the last 24 hours."

"Oh, really?" The retired attorney said, before looking at each agent in turn. "Well, I don't understand. Why is he focused on you right now?"

"Because we are interfering in his relationship with the girls." Morgan answered the man.

"He said he knows all about you." Davenport commented, recalling what the man had said.

"Yes, apparently." Hotch said, calm about the whole situation, as always.

"He profiled us." Gideon explained as he began to pace.

"Why would he do that?" Cheryl asked, stepping forward.

"To show us how smart he is." Elle replied, her expression unfazed and tone neutral.

Spencer took over to explain the situation a in detail. "Often times the best profilers are the unsubs themselves. They're the ones able to walk into an arcade full of children and pinpoint the boy or girl that can be led out quietly."

Elle nodded slightly in agreement with Spencer's explanation. "But he made a mistake, because he gave us something he didn't expect." She commented, not helping the tone of amusement that crept into her words.

"Which is?" Davenport inquired, slightly hopeful, turning his attention towards Agent Gideon who gave a small nod of satisfaction.

"He told us how to find him."

* * *

The B.A.U. Team stood around the equipment that had been set up while talking amongst themselves.

"For the suspect to know that much about us he has to be one of us." Morgan reasoned looking at his Team members in turn. Humming under her breath, folding her arms across her chest Evelyn stepped forward.

"I can do a search of the New Haven FBI field office?" She offered, her blue eyes trained towards Hotch who nodded.

"Do that." He said before continuing. "The guy we're looking for knows this house, he knows the family." Evelyn immediately picked up her laptop and flipped open the lid her fingers flying over the keyboard almost immediately.

Spencer took the moment to speak up. "There's 700 agents in New Haven and another 70 in satellite offices. Davenport knows quite a few of them."

"I can narrow down the list but I'm gonna need help." Evelyn muttered as her screen lit up with the list of all the Agents in New Haven, her blue eyes trained towards Spencer who nodded and walked over to sit next to her.

"While we're narrowing the list, Cheryl can't stay here." Elle said, after the tech-wiz and genius had settled and started going through the names. "If he's one of us, he has access, weapons and you bet he's got a strategy."

Morgan shifted where he stood, frowning slightly. "So who can we trust?" He asked.

"No one." Hotch replied simply, before glancing at the staff and FBI Agents walking about.

"We need to get Cheryl to a safe house." He muttered under his breath.

"And limit the amount of agents she comes in contact with." Morgan commented, his eyes going over the agents and staff as well.

* * *

"Alright. Do we have a Meredith Goldman on the list?" Evelyn asked, pushing her glasses up her nose where they kept slipping down every now and then. Spencer frowned shaking his head as he quickly scanned the list of agents Davenport had been in contact with.

"No. She's not here either." Evelyn nodded, before clicking to exit the file and leaned back against her chair.

"Call Elle. We have the list." Spencer nodded fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Elle's number, putting the phone on speaker. He started to speak as soon as Elle picked up the phone.

"Hey! Evelyn and I have the list. And there are about twenty people here."

"How long will it take to dig up the dirt on all of them?" Elle asked. Evelyn hummed under her breath.

"At least half an hour if I go through the files by myself but twenty minutes if Spencer does it with me." The red head nudged the genius sitting next to her. Elle's chuckle crackled over the phone making Evelyn frown.

"Elle? Are you there?" She asked, voice low eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm here why?" The reply came back crackle free. Evelyn frowned as she glanced up at Spencer who was looking at her in confusion.

"You kinda broke up there and that shouldn't happen because I made sure to put in a cleaner so that no line would crackle or break. But yours did." The young tech turned to her computer, bringing up a blueprint of the house sitting in front of her and hitting enter.

"What're you doing?" Spencer asked, leaning forward to look at the screen.

"Scanning the house. There might be a bug." She replied, eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

"They did a bug sweep, right when we arrived." Elle reminded over the phone, but her voice sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, I remember." Spencer replied not taking his eyes off the screen where the timer said there were only a couple of minutes remaining.

"And yet the Unsub seems to know all about us." Evelyn pointed out, tapping the arm of her chair impatiently. The three agents lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Elle spoke up.

"Hey, Reid? Evelyn? Do you two know what non-local interaction is?" Evelyn hummed under her breath as the screen started to show the blueprint of the house again, the image getting clearer and clearer by the second.

"What are you getting at?" Reid asked, turning his attention away from the computer screen.

"How can he be holding Trish prisoner and still know exactly what we're talking about?" Elle asked.

"I know what you're saying. It seems like he knows what's going on here the moment that it happens." Reid muttered as the pieces of the puzzle began to form a picture in his mind.

"There's gotta be a listening device." The agent over the phone said with a tone of finality.

"They swept the room when we got here." Reid reminded her.

"Yeah. And then they brought in their own equipment." Elle countered his reminder.

Spencer was about to reply when he felt Evelyn stiffen beside him. He turned to look at her just in time to see her grab the laptop and dash over to the study where Gideon and Mr. Davenport were sitting and talking.

"Check the equipment!" Evelyn called out, turning the screen to her older agent and pointing at a red dot. Gideon looked up in confusion.

"We have a bug!" She said, her voice and face grim.

* * *

It was a very close call.

As soon as Evelyn had discovered the bug in one of the pieces of equipment, she had very nearly taken apart the whole thing in her haste, Spencer had told Elle who had immediately rushed off to check on Cheryl. The rest of them had piled up into cars, racing towards the safe house where Cheryl had been relocated.

The kidnapper had been caught and apprehended by Elle.

Agent Vincent Shyer. The man in charge of security for Davenport himself.

Morgan was a little injured. He had been taken down by a taser to the side of his stomach. Evelyn heaved a sigh when she saw him limping out of the building, grimacing with each step. It could've been worse. Shyer could've stabbed him or shot him. Evelyn was just glad it wasn't anything worse. After getting Patricia from where she had been held, Evelyn heaved a sigh of relief.

Their work here was done.

Now all they had to look forward to was the paperwork.

* * *

"Evelyn? You alright?"

A blue eye opened to see a concerned Morgan looking at her from across his seat. She nodded turning in her chair so that she was facing him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She said, gesturing towards his injury which was all bandaged up now. He only chuckled in response, grimacing slightly as the movement tugged at his injury.

"I'll be alright Ginger. Its just a little scratch." Evelyn raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Which resulted in a blood wound and you being temporarily paralyzed?" She shot back, sitting up in her chair as she did, making sure to keep her voice down so as not to disturb Reid and Elle who were asleep and Gideon and Hotch who were doing last minute background checks on Shyer from the files she had dug up. Morgan smirked at her, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

"Touché Ginger."

Evelyn gave a small smile, reaching into her bag and pulling out her small MP3 player. Finding the song she wanted to play, she was about to place her headphones over her ears when she remembered something.

"Hey Agent Gideon? Hotch?"

The two older agents looked up from their files at her soft call, from where they had been sitting on the other side of the plane.

"Next time I take my own equipment." She said, fighting the smile that threatened to take over her face. Although she lost the battle since she was grinning from ear to ear as she placed her headphones over her ears, while Hotch and Gideon shook their heads at her, going back to reading their files, both with a slight smile on their face.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I loved this part of the chapter. :) Especially when I had to write the kidnapper's little speech on the BAU Team. It was harsh yeah but I still liked it. :)_**

 ** _Which part has been your favorite since the first chapter!? I really wanna know! :D_**

 ** _Till next chapter!-Hestia28_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: The only reason I am uploading so fast is because the inspiration is fresh and I don't wanna loose it. :) Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place during and after episode six season one_

* * *

Evelyn was pacing the length of the room, in front of Penelope and Morgan, wringing her hands and biting down on her lip so heard it was a miracle she wasn't drawing blood, although she could taste the metallic tinge rising to the surface.

"Sweetie, would you relax! You're gonna do fine." Penelope's voice rang out but it didn't have the desired effect since the young woman only shook her head.

"No. I'm not gonna do fine! I'm gonna fail I know it." She said, her voice high pitched. Her hand lifted off its own accord towards her lips as she started her nervous habit of biting her nails, making Penelope roll her eyes.

"And stop doing that." She scolded. Evelyn nodded absentmindedly not stopping her nail biting. Morgan decided to step in when Garcia looked in his direction in a helpless way.

"Come on Ginger. You've always done great when you and I spar." He said, thinking of all the times the shorter red head and pinned him to the ground. Evelyn threw her hands out, turning towards her friends.

"I know, but thats only because I know how you move and I can see where the next blow is gonna be coming from. Which I certainly won't know with the Instructor!" Her voice got higher and higher until she was almost shouting at the end. That and with the added effect of stomping her foot at the end made her look like a little kid.

Sometimes Penelope would forget that her protege was only in her early twenties. She would act so mature and serious while working that she couldn't picture Evelyn doing anything like stomping her foot, pouting or even throwing a tantrum and yet here she was doing just that. Maybe these were the aftereffects from being a daddy's girl? But she didn't really know much about profiling so she simply made a mental note to ask Morgan later.

It was rare that Evelyn would be acting like she was now. Usually she was calm and quite, with a level head, going about her day. Fixing all the different gadgets that would come her way. From microchips to be inserted into a person to computers and even tracers. The red head would try to talk as little as possible but treat all her associates politely and with respect yet when she was around her Team it was as if she was a completely different person. Sure she was shy and easily embarrassed whatever the situation maybe but she was more cheerful and more happy while around them. Respectful, towards Hotch and Gideon since she saw them both as her superiors. Playful and happy with Penelope and Morgan. Laughing with JJ. Having serious discussions with Elle whenever she had the chance. And arguing, or rather debating as the two of them (Spencer and Evelyn) called it, with Reid.

Even after three years of attending the FBI Training Academy she didn't seem to have changed much.

Evelyn turned to her friends. "I don't know why I have to take this exam! I hardly ever go into the field." Morgan shrugged.

"But you do go out sometime don't you? The FBI tries to prepare its Agents as much as they can." He said, trying to calm the younger girl. He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Look just calm down. I'm sure you will do great." Evelyn looked up at him for a few seconds before sighing and nodding silently. Morgan squeezed her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Alright." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Hotch shook his head once again when Reid missed his mark by a few inches. He had been coaching the young genius for the past half hour but they didn't seem to be making any progress. It was a good thing he was a very patient man or else he would've given up fifteen minutes into the lesson. The older agent was coaching Reid with using a gun. His exam was tomorrow and so far he had not been able to get one bullet through the mark. His student had already admitted that he wouldn't be passing the exam.

And he wasn't the only one.

Evelyn had a physical exam tomorrow as well. It was more of a sparing match between two agents-in-training to see how they would hold against an unknown opponent. It was mandatory for every agent to take a sparring exam. Even those who didn't have to go out in the field that often, like Evelyn. She was a technician and a hacker. She herself had told him that she didn't belong out in the field. She felt more comfortable with working to bring down the bad guys from inside the confines of her little Tech Heaven with Garcia and making new gadgets and such that would help other Agents in bringing down the criminals and such.

"Agent Hotch!"

Speak of the devil.

The older agent turned, just as Reid made another shot, this one a bit closer to the target, just in time to see Evelyn cover her ears at the sound of the gun going off. He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, indicating him to stop and turned towards the youngest member of his Team.

"What is it Evelyn?" He asked, his tone gaining the inquiring lilt it always did when he talked to her, removing the ear protectors as she approached them.

"I just wanted to ask if they have submitted the time for my exam sir?" She was nervous about it, he could tell, by the way she kept biting her lip and playing with her hair.

"Tomorrow at 12 in the afternoon. You know the location?" He added, to which she nodded, before gesturing towards the gun he was holding.

"How's he lesson going?" Reid sighed in a dejected manner, removing his ear protectors from where they were resting on his shoulders.

"Horrible." He mumbled. Evelyn sighed sympathetically.

"I know what you mean." She muttered, which made Hotch shake his head, as he controlled the overwhelming need to roll his eyes.

"Just relax. You both will do fine." He tried to reassure them, patting them on the shoulder. The two of them only fixed him with a pathetic and lost look which very nearly made him sigh.

Youngsters these days.

He knew that Reid was afraid he would fail like he did the previous times. And considering Reid was someone who succeeded in everything that he did, it was going to be hard for him if he failed again. And Evelyn's problem was that she didn't think herself capable of defeating anyone. The fear stemmed from her insecurity about her height. She was shorter then the average FBI recruit and it made her loose her confidence, what little she had, more and more.

Hotch sighed inwardly. It was like dealing with two insecure teenagers. His own son wasn't even born yet and he was going to get grey hair between the two youngest members of his Team.

* * *

Elle looked up from her desk just in time to see Evelyn's head connect with the surface of her own desk with a thump, making her wince. The agent smiled sympathetically as the younger woman sat up straight, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Evelyn groaned as she readjusted her glasses.

"The day before yesterday? Last night?" She tried to recall, yawning widely.

"Don't remember." She mumbled. Elle closed the file she had been reading, making sure to mark it, before turning her attention towards the red head.

"Your exam is still a couple of hours away. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up." Elle prepared herself for an argument. Evelyn would never give into anything without an argument. She had learned as much from the debates she had with Reid. But the red head only nodded her eyelids already drooping, as she placed her arms on top of her desk, placing her head on them, and closing her eyes. Elle smiled sympathetically as she stood up from her chair and walked out of the bullpen. She passed Reid's desk as she did. Quickly tapping the back of the book he was reading to gain his attention she motioned with her head towards the sleeping red head.

"Make sure no one wakes her up. And if they ask why she is sleeping, tell them she has an exam in a few hours." Reid nodded, glancing in Evelyn's direction and frowning when he saw that she still had her glasses on, which were now sitting crookedly on her nose. As Elle disappeared around the corner, Reid stood up from his desk, covering the distance of the few steps that were between his and Evelyn's desk. Gently and as cautiously as he could he pulled off her glasses and set them aside. The red head didn't even stir, her breathing even and deep, a tendril of her naturally curly wavy hair falling over her face. Without even missing a beat Reid turned back to his desk and began to read his book again, completely missing the look JJ was giving him from her desk.

* * *

Evelyn winced as she checked her reflection in the side mirror of her car. She readjusted her glasses, making sure they were in place before straightening the front of her shirt and the shrug she was wearing that day before starting to walk towards the glass doors of the FBI building. Trying to remain unnoticed was hard when you were wearing a pair of dark glasses inside the building. She was so used to people walking past, barely even giving her a glance that she was shifting nervously as she tried not to stare back at the people who were staring at her. She would just have to spend the entire day inside her office with Garcia.

Penelope wouldn't stare or ask why she was wearing dark glasses. It would be safe in there. Except the bad thing was, to get to the office she had to walk the length of the bullpen.

Keep your head down and hope that no one would notice you.

Stuffing her hands in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing that day, Evelyn ducked her head and started to walk across the bullpen, dodging and avoiding as much as she could. She couldn't believe how lucky she was being with not being spotted by anyone. Even her team.

But of course her luck ran out when, in her haste, she collided with somebody.

"Hey! Are y-Evelyn?"

And with somebody she knew.

She looked up to see JJ staring at her. Her lips pulled into a smile.

"Hi JJ!" She said, trying to sound as she normally would. But of course the glasses she was wearing didn't help in the least. Evelyn gulped as JJ raised an eyebrow at her.

"Evelyn? Why are you wearing sun glasses inside?"

 _Lie. She had to lie._

"My eyes get really sensitive to light sometimes and I have to wear sunglasses even when I'm inside."

That was believable right? Please let it be believable.

The blonde nodded, frowning slightly. "Alright then." She began to walk past her, looking over her shoulder as she said. "Just take care of yourself."

Evelyn nodded. As soon as JJ had disappeared she ket out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Pursing her lips she quickly started to make her way towards her office, making a mental note to tell everyone the exact same excuse when and if anyone asked.

* * *

"You what?!"

Except maybe Penelope.

Evelyn hung her head, as her mentor stood in front of her. Penelope couldn't help but notice how she looked like a kid who was in trouble.

Which she kind of was.

"Evelyn. Why would you lie about this?" Her voice was soft and her face kind. She would never scold the red head. That wasn't who she was and anyway Evelyn was too sweet and cute to be yelled at in her opinion.

"Because I don't want to have the Team feel as if they have to protect me everywhere they go." Evelyn muttered under her breath, her fingers playing with the hem of her shrug, her converse clad foot making incoherent patterns in the carpet.

"Oh sugar." The blonde patted the younger girl on the back, pulling her chair closer towards her.

"I know you think you can handle everything but sometimes its good to ask for help." Penelope frowned in confusion as the red head shook her head.

"No, Penelope. Its not about asking help. Its more about protecting them. What if we're in the field and I-we get overwhelmed and I can't fight back and because of that the others might get hurt trying to make sure I don't get hurt."

Her voice and face were so full of fright that Penelope threw her arms around her, holding her close as Evelyn finally let loose the few tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie! Shh...Its alright." She said, her voice low, rubbing her protege's back in smooth circular soothing motions, trying to get her to calm down.

"You know you don't have to feel like that in front of anyone on the Team." She whispered, trying to calm her friend.

"They all think of you as a very strong person." Evelyn pulled back, her face blotchy and streaked with tear tracks.

"They do?" She asked, her voice cracking in places, as she tried to calm herself. Penelope nodded, smiling.

"Morgan told me that you are the spunkiest girl he had ever met. And knowing the amount of girls he has met I would say he is right." She winked at the red head, earning a small laugh, as she sniffed one last time and nodded.

"Yea, alright. I can go with that." She said, smiling and looking as if a load had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thanks Penelope." The blonde waved her hand, patting the red head's cheek lightly.

"I'll always be around for you Sugar." She said, smiling.

* * *

The Team had gotten back from their case where a Sniper or rather an L.D.S.K. (Long Distance Serial Killer) had been on the loose. It had been a close call since both Hotch and Reid had been taken hostage by the suspect and Hotch had his firearms taken from him. But luckily he had been able to give Reid the gun he always carried around as an extra and Reid shot the killer dead. They had gotten back about fifteen minutes ago and Morgan had told her how Hotch had to hit Reid, and keep hitting him, or rather kicking him so that he could get the gun that was strapped on the side of his leg.

"And so the war hero returns."

Reid looked up from where he had just collapsed into his desk chair to see Evelyn sitting across from him, wearing her sunglasses. He shifted slightly, his smile turning into a wince at the movement, turning so that he could see her properly.

"What this?" He asked, gesturing towards the wound at the side of his cheek where the bruise was already turning purple and blue.

"This is nothing. You should've seen the ones I got from the Jocks back in High School." He said, grinning slightly. "Hotch kicks like a little girl."

Evelyn chuckled at the face her friend pulled, before she tilted her head.

"How are you feeling though?" She asked, her voice soft. "I know it wouldn't have been easy shooting the man." She deliberately didn't use the word killing. Somehow the word 'Killing' made everything sound so inhumane. The red head had never liked the word. Spencer gave a small nod.

"I'm alright." He said in a low voice. His eyes were honest, his face open as he looked back at her and she gave a small smile.

"Good." She said, before biting down on her lip her smile widening slightly as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"I guess we both have similar war wounds now."

Spencer stared at her.

Evelyn's right eye was puffy and swollen an ugly shade of blue, purple, black and yellow in some places. Anger boiled up inside him as he frowned darkly. He opened his mouth to inquire who had hurt her when a shrill whistle rang out.

"Woah! Thats a shiner." The two of them turned to see Morgan approaching them, holding a cup of coffee. He stood next to Evelyn's desk, nodding towards her eye.

"So who gave you that?" He asked. His tone was calm and low, but Spencer could read his body and saw how tense he was. Clearly Morgan was as mad as he was at seeing their friend hurt.

Evelyn bit down on her lip for a brief second before looking at the two of them in turn.

"Well I had my physical exam yesterday and I got paired with am FBI recruit whose physique was...well slightly larger then me." Morgan frowned at the slight hesitation.

"How larger?"

Evelyn pursed her lips, looking up at him with a mix of sheepishness and nervousness.

"Almost as tall as Spencer and as bulky as two of you." Spencer's eyes widened at the description, while Morgan looked furious.

"Are they insane?" The young doctor asked, almost getting out of his seat but his injuries held him back. The red head quickly shook her head.

"No. No. Spencer. Its alright. See it was a good thing." Spencer frowned.

"And how is you getting hurt a good thing?" He demanded, frowning darkly. To both their surprises Evelyn gave a small smile.

"Well he did land a hit." She gestured towards her eyes. "And a couple other." The red head lifted the sleeve of her shrug to show the bruise where he had gripped her from, before continuing. "But because of my 'physique'," She made air quotes with her fingers. "I was faster and more agile then he was and I managed to bring him down by the simplest trick in the book." Her lips pulled into a grin at the end, a giggle escaping her, making Spencer raise an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you do?" Morgan asked, clearly confused and curious as to what the red head would've done. Evelyn shrugged, her cheeks reddening as she did.

"Kicked him in the nuts." She mumbled, hoping none of them would hear her.

But of course they did.

Morgan let out a laugh that had other Agents look over in their direction in confusion.

On the other hand Spencer learned that laughing when your ribs were slightly cracked hurt a lot. But he couldn't help it. He chuckled and exclaimed from the pain at the same time, prompting Evelyn to lean down beside pressing a comforting hand on his shoulder while Morgan stood next to them.

"You okay there kid?" He asked, his voice laced with concern, but he was laughing slightly at what Evelyn had done. Reid nodded, heaving a slow and deep sigh to calm himself.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." He mumbled, sitting up in his chair. Evelyn's eyes shone with concern.

"I'm sorry, Spence! I didn't mean to-" But he only shook his head.

"Evelyn, it wasn't your fault. Actually I'm glad you told us this little story." Morgan nodded, ruffling her hair as she stood up.

"Yeah. Good job Ginger." He said before walking over to his desk, which was on Evelyn's opposite side.

"Seems like you two are growing up." He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee as he did. Evelyn smiled at him, her cheeks still burning with her blush.

"Well they had to sometime." Gideon commented, having heard the whole conversation from where he was standing near Elle's desk, not even looking up from the file he was reading.

Evelyn smiled as she walked back to her desk.

"Hey Evelyn?"

The red head looked up to see her friend smiling at her. "Yes, Spencer?"

"Point that guy out to me when you see him next time." He requested.

She grinned. "I will."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope this chapter gave you guys an insight on how exactly Evelyn is like! And thank you so much for**_ ** _following, favouriting and reviewing his story. It really means a lot to me. :D_**

 ** _And again I still want you guys to tell me your favorite part from this chapter, and those who still haven't told me, from the previous chapters as well._**

 _ **Sue1313: She's just being a good friend love. Given the fact that they are both such idiots it'll take awhile till they get together. Although JJ might be having some suspicions. -winkwink-**_

 _ **gossamermouse101: I'm glad to hear that you like them as friends at the moment. :) Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Till next time!-Hestia28**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Next chapter everyone! Oh and read the A/N at the end! Thanks! :)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place during episode seven season one._

* * *

For the first time in weeks it was a slow day at the office. Those were rare days really. Considering it was the FBI she worked for. Or with? She didn't really have a clue which one it was. But it didn't matter.

Not many people had screwed up their computers or needed any dirt on someone, so Evelyn had decided to run to the nearest bakery and get herself a cream roll. She had been craving one of those things for ages and since she hadn't had the time to make one herself, had opted to get one. Walking her way back from the bakery she caught sight of a familiar figure emerging from a car. Her lips pulled into a smile as she quickly walked over to the person.

"Went to get some new books did we?" She asked as soon as she was within hearing range of the person, who jumped, startled at her sudden appearance. Evelyn snorted.

"One would think that after almost two years since we've known each other, you would've gotten used to my popping up out of nowhere." Spencer shook his head.

"Not when you do it at random. Your appearances are very irregular you know." He commented, starting to walk towards the FBI building while the red head fell into step next to him. Evelyn sniffed, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she did.

"Why don't you admit that you have no idea when and where I would turn up from unlike those UnSubs of yours?" Spencer gave her an unamused look.

"They have a pattern that they repeat making it easier for us to get a location or to predict when and where they would appear, you on the other hand." He shook his head, shrugging. "Not so much." Evelyn snorted.

"Way to tell a woman she's weird Spencer." The young genius spluttered on whatever he was about to say, just as the two of them entered the bullpen.

"I didn't!" He semi-shouted. His friend only shook her head, grinning from ear to ear as she reached up to pet him on the head like a puppy.

"Its alright. I'll take it as a compliment." She said, before turning and waving to JJ as she passed by to get to her office. JJ smirked at the slightly miffed look Spencer had on his face.

"Caught you again by surprise huh?" She asked, gaining his attention. Her words held more then one meaning but Reid turned to her.

"She is unpredictable." He stated before walking over to his desk and sitting down, riffling through the bag that held his new books.

JJ sighed as she shook her head.

Oblivious the both of them.

* * *

"Hey Evelyn? Penelope?"

Both women looked up from the respective desks to see JJ standing in the doorway a small smile on her lips.

"Hotch is here." Mentor and Protege shared a grin before standing up and following after their Team's Media Liaison. Catching sight of a familiar figure standing near the elevator the three women made their way towards him. Evelyn gave a small friendly smile at the woman standing next to her superior.

"Hello Mrs. Hotchner."

Haley Hotchner smiled and waved back at the red head, before turning turning her attention to her husband who was holding their new born son. Evelyn's blue eyes turned to look at the squirming little bundle, as she stood next to Spencer.

"Congratulations." Reid said his tone monotone as per the norm. Evelyn shoved him slightly in the back to get him to move forward. He shot her a glare, which she returned with an innocent look. She knew how Reid was cautious around babies. She had no idea why though since she had never asked. But that didn't mean she couldn't get a kick out of teasing him about it every now and then.

"He's so gorgeous." JJ said, moving forward, smiling as she watched Jack squirm slightly in his father's arms.

"Thank you." Mrs Hotchner said, her eyes shining with love and pride as she looked at her son. Evelyn waved her fingers in the baby's direction.

"Hey there handsome." She cooed as the baby turned his head in her direction.

"If you find baldness and wrinkles attractive." Reid muttered, earning him a glare from his friend, as she nudged him lightly.

"Look at his little witty bitty nose." Penelope cooed, smacking Spencer on the shoulder as she did, not taking her eyes off the baby. Just then Morgan stuck his head in the space between her and Spencer's shoulder, looking at the baby as well.

"Don't you want one of these?" The blonde asked him. Morgan hummed under his breath before grinning.

"I'll stick to practicing." The small group laughed, minus Spencer who just gave a slight frown. Just then Elle appeared from behind them, smiling lightly, as she nodded at the new parents.

"Congratulations." She said.

Both parents thanked her, before Hotch spoke up, nodding towards his wife.

"She's amazing. I'm a little terrified." He admitted, although he was still smiling.

"Well, uh, we should get going." The new mother said, as Hotch agreed with her, placing his son carefully into the stroller. Evelyn waved at the baby yet again as Reid spoke up from next to her.

"Pleasure seeing you, Mrs Hotchner."

As soon as they were out of her hearing range Penelope nudged Morgan as the two of them with Evelyn and Spencer following after them, made their way towards their desk area.

"Stick to practicing huh?" She said a teasing glint in her eye. Morgan chuckled under his breath.

"I think I would prefer the product of that practice." Morgan turned to raise an eyebrow at the red head who blushed lightly, as she trained her eyes to look at her hands that were fiddling with a string of her shirt.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She murmured sheepishly, before looking up and continuing.

"But come on think about it. You'd have a person to care and love for, for the rest of your life." Spencer snorted.

"A person who would scream, wail and constantly want your attention?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Evelyn scowled at him, before she smirked.

"You just described the whole of the species of human beings Spence." She grinned, prompting Penelope and Morgan to laugh at her statement, and for the latter to reach forward and patting the young genius on the back.

"She's right about that Pretty Boy." He said, just as Penelope chimed in.

"So you thinking of having big family Evelyn?" The red head blushed again as all eyes were directed towards her but she nodded.

"If I meet the right guy yes." She smiled. Penelope hummed under her breath.

"I think I would go for a small family." She said, as she started to walk towards her office. Evelyn turned to Morgan, looking up at him expectantly. The man simply raised in hands.

"I don't plan that ahead Ginger." He said, earning a small pout from the young woman. He nudged the young genius standing next to him, grinning.

"Why don't you ask Pretty Boy here?" He asked laughing lightly under his breath at the surprised and sightly terrified look on his friend's face. Before either of them had the time to say something Elle called out to Reid and Morgan. The younger man very nearly ran for the conference room with a laughing Morgan behind him, walking at a leisurely pace. Evelyn smiled as well, making a mental note to ask the question again later, as she made her way to her's and Penelope's office.

* * *

Evelyn was sitting alongside Penelope going through a series of paperwork when Hotch walked into the office.

"I need you two to run a back ground check on the Crawford's financials." He said, turning the pages of the file he was holding. Evelyn immediately dropped her papers in a considerably neat stack, turning towards her computer, while Penelope started to type into her computer.

"Evelyn you look through the father. I'll look through the mother." She ordered her eyes skimming over the window that had popped up. The red head hummed in response as her own eyes skimmed over the computer screen, while Hotch dialed the number for Gideon's office phone. Putting the call on speaker he waited patiently as the line connected. The line clicked as Gideon accepted the call.

"Gideon, we've been looking into the Crawford financials." Hotch began getting right to the point as per the norm.

"Allison Crawford spent way more money than Chris could afford." Penelope summarized what she had read. "They were in major debt." She added as an afterthought.

"And Chris Crawford wrote a number of checks for a series of visits to a therapist." Evelyn said, offering her side of the research.

"She had 2 cell phone accounts one of them billed to a separate address in southeast Washington, D.C." Penelope quickly recounted as the number flashed on the screen in front of her.

"Did you get that?" Hotch asked, as Evelyn continued to try and find anything unusual on the father.

"Yeah! We'll go check out the address." Gideon said over the phone, the line clicked before it went dead, and Hotch all but raced out of the office.

"Not so much as a thank you." Penelope muttered, playfully earning a small smile from her partner.

* * *

"Are you planning on heading home at all?"

Evelyn looked up to see Gideon standing next to her desk. She glanced around noticing how the bullpen was almost empty save for a few agents who were packing up for the day. She frowned, as she checked her watch before her eyes widened behind her glasses.

"I didn't realize what the time was." She muttered sheepishly as she stood up pushing away the night vision goggles and heat vision camera she had been fiddling with for the past three hours. Stretching her arms over her head she heaved a sigh when the aching in her back lessened, something else she failed to notice.

"Are you just leaving?" She asked, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Her superior shrugged.

"I was thinking of grabbing something to eat before heading back home." He motioned towards the corridor.

"Why don't you come with me? It'll give us time to talk. I haven't had the chance to have a one on one with you. I'll drop you home afterwards." He suggested. Evelyn immediately nodded.

"Sure. I can leave my car in the parking lot and tell the night guard." She grinned as she fell into step next to the Agent.

"I'll bother Spencer about picking me up for work tomorrow."

Out of the whole Team Spencer and Evelyn were the only one's who lived near each other. The both of them were only a block away from the other's home. Gideon nodded, giving a small smile as he led the way to his car.

"So how's the case going?" Evelyn asked as she took a bite of her steak, chewing it quickly.

Gideon had taken her to one of the places the two of them often frequented. The waitress would greet them both warmly and the chef would wave at them from behind the counter. It was more of a diner then a restaurant and the environment was warm and friendly/ The staff knew their regulars and the two of them would order the same thing when they came there since it was something they both enjoyed.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the food had been placed in front of her. After that it was a few minutes of complete silence as the two Agents started eating. Gideon nodded lightly, yet his face was grim.

"Its going alright, but we're not here to talk about the case." He said, giving her a pointed look to which she responded with a nod, pushing a piece of medium rare beef around her plate.

"I know." She mumbled, licking her lips, her free hand came up to push her glasses further up her nose before it went to play with the strand of hair hanging on the right side of her head. She didn't look up. Gideon rested his hands on the surface of the table, his gaze steady as he looked at the young woman sitting across from him.

"She didn't respond did she?" Evelyn didn't even bother asking how he had known. Her lack of response had been answer enough. Nonetheless she shook her head.

"She didn't even look at me when we both went there. She just came in caught sight of me and then left." A dejected sigh escaped her as she finally speared the piece of beef and pushed it into her mouth.

"You would think that after almost four years she would've at least said hello," She paused as she shook her head.

"Thats like asking for a miracle." The red head looked up to see the older agent nod in a sympathetic manner.

"Years of rivalry don't just go away, even after a few years Evelyn." He told her, taking a sip of the drink he had ordered with his dinner.

"But I don't even know what the rivalry is all about." She protested, leaning forward in her chair slightly as she did. Gideon nodded once again.

"I know, you don't. And whatever the reason for the cold shoulder I know its not your fault." Evelyn blinked at her superior before frowning slightly.

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked, her voice low, as it always got when she was confused. Gideon gave a small smile.

"I only had to meet your sister once Evelyn and that was enough. I am a Profiler you know." The young woman gave a small smile as she nodded.

"And from what I have gathered from your accounts about her I would say she is simply doing all this out of jealousy." He continued. She nodded.

"I know. You've told me that before." The two of them lapsed into silence, continuing with their dinner. Evelyn's head was buzzing with thoughts and possibilities on why her sister would be jealous of her, before she felt a warm large hand pat her shoulder lightly. She looked up to see Gideon giving her a sympathetic look.

"Don't sweat it kid. We'll figure it out sooner or later." He reassured her. She smiled gratefully and nodded.

* * *

The horn sounded again, making Evelyn want nothing more then to hit her friend over the head with her bag, as she ran down the driveway of her house towards his car, pushing her glasses in place as she did.

"Are you trying to wake the dead or something?" She asked, as she slid into the passenger seat. Spencer didn't even glance at her, as he started to drive down the road.

"Waking the dead is technically impossible Evelyn." He countered, missing the eye roll his friend gave him, as he continued.

"And could you come around and check my computer when you get the time. It's got a virus or something. I don't know." He shot her a helpless look, taking his eyes off the road for a second before turning back. The red head smiled. She knew her friend was helpless when it came to technology. How he had been living his life without a cellphone or a computer till she came was a mystery to her. She had been the one to introduce him with everything she thought he might need to know. And she was the one who kept him updated on the new and improved tech that came along year after year. But there were always new things being introduced and Evelyn couldn't teach him fast enough.

"Did you try to download something again Spencer?" She asked, knowing it would be the only reason a virus could get into a system. Spencer's ears turned a bright red as he mumbled an affirmative making the red head sigh and shake her head.

"I'll come over and check it out but please don't try downloading anything again till after I say so." She chided him lightly as he turned the car into the parking lot of their office. He nodded as he parked the car.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled, as they both got out. Evelyn took a deep breath as she straightened the strap of her bag and the front of the button up she was wearing that day.

"Maybe I should start charging you for all the repairs I do." She called after her friend, who had already begun to walk towards the building, as she ran to catch up with him. She very nearly had to jog to keep up with his fast pace sometimes.

"And walk slow!" She whined as she fell into step next to him, not even out of breath. "I know I'm short but do you have to remind me by walking so fast with those damn long legs of yours." Spencer chuckled as he opened the door, holding it open for her, after he passed through.

"Alright. I'll match your _short_ pace." He said, walking next to her, hands stuffed in the pockets of the pants he was wearing and smirking at her. Evelyn punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"And I'll try and meet up to your _high_ standards." She grinned at him as the two of them entered the bullpen.

* * *

JJ glanced up from the desk just in time to see Spencer and Evelyn separate from where they had entered the bullpen together. Both of them with slight smiles on their faces. She may not be a profiler but JJ had seen the way Spencer had been the previous day. Everyone on the Team was tense about the Unsub sneaking in and murdering families. And Spencer and Evelyn were no better. She knew that they were still worried of course, but it did amaze her how even with all the chaos going around them the two of them seemed to smile whenever they were around each other. JJ hadn't been around the Team for very long but she had been around long enough to know or rather suspect that whatever Spencer and Evelyn shared was something that was on a much more deeper level.

The only problem was that neither of them realized it. Which was strange because if an outside like her could see it why couldn't they? She wasn't really surprised though, neither of them seemed to be quick when it came to normal thing and she also knew that if she ever tried bringing it up both of them would simply say that the reason behind it was that they were both socially awkward.

Although how that related to this problem was something she did not or could not get.

Shaking her head JJ made a promise to look for more signs before she confronted either of the two or both of them. That was the logical thing to do.

* * *

Penelope tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the young technician fiddle with a couple of wires.

"Its a good thing the computer fried after the information was sent out huh?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled because of the small pliers she held between her teeth since her hands were busy. Penelope huffed.

"There is no goof time for my computers to go berserker." She grumbled, clearly not happy with the little predicament she was in. Her protege quickly hid a smile as he cut a bit of naked wire before wrapping it up with tape and connecting it with the right slot. Closing the lid she patted the top before dusting her hands.

"Give it a try." She said, glancing up at her friend. Penelope wasted no time in doing just that and immediately very nearly squealed with delight when her computers started to work again.

"Evelyn. You are a life saver!" She crowed, settling into her chair, or rather throne as Evelyn called it and started to reboot her entire system. The red head smiled as she placed her pliers in her messenger bag.

"No problem. I'm just gonna go see if the others are back yet." She called over her shoulder as she exited the office, but Penelope didn't even glance up from her computers making Evelyn shake her head lightly before making her way over to her main desk in the bullpen.

Not long after Spencer had exited their office with the much needed and critical information Penelope's computers had glitched and crashed. And since no virus could get into her system it had to be a wire. And that was where Evelyn came in. While the red head worked on her computers Penelope had turned to Evelyn's computer to work the case. The Team meanwhile had finally been able to crack the case and had identified the UnSub. As she placed her bag on her desk Evelyn looked up to see JJ sitting not very far away. Grabbing two cups of coffee from the coffee machine she stood next to her friends desk, taking a sip as she did and holding out the second glass of the beverage to her friend who took it with a grateful smile.

"When do you think they will get back?" She asked. JJ shrugged and pointed in Spencer's direction.

"Ask genius over there." The words were barely out of her mouth when Reid, not even looking up from his book answered.

"They will be here within twenty minutes or so. They have been gone for quite awhile." He closed his book with a snap, as he stood up as well and walked the few paces to stand next to Evelyn who was frowning worriedly as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I just hope he didn't harm the new family." She muttered her eyes trained towards the elevator of the bullpen. JJ sighed lightly as she stood up to stand next to the red head as well, her arms crossed over her chest. She had only just opened her mouth to speak when the elevator doors opened and Morgan marched out leading a man by the collar his hands cuffed behind him. Evelyn's blue eyes, narrowed behind her glasses as she glared at the man, being led to the interrogation room.

She wasn't the only one.

The whole of the bullpen had silenced as the man walked down the length of the office, every single agent glaring at the monster being led to what he deserved. The monster, however seemed to be ill at ease.

"Hello." He called to a female agent as he walked by, earning him a shove from Morgan.

"Let's go." Morgan all but growled out, steering him towards the interrogation room. They passed by the three of them and the man nodded in their direction his eyes darting from Evelyn to JJ.

"Hey. How are you?" He inquired. Whether the comment was directed at her or JJ, Evelyn couldn't tell. She was boiling with anger on the inside and Spencer subtly and almost unconsciously stepped in front of Evelyn, blocking her from the man's view while Morgan shoved him much more harder this time.

"Keep it moving." He ordered, while blue, eyes widened behind their large glass frames as they caught sight of the freshly wrapped bandage on his arm.

* * *

Her heart was heavy as she placed nearly eight files on the conference table around which the members of the BAU Team sat. Each file was a murder case that was left unsolved and labeled as a suicide case. Each case had a family of five murdered. Hotch had been able to recover the trophies Karl Arnolds had taken whenever he murdered a family.

The father's wedding bands.

Evelyn felt her own father's wedding band grow heavier as it rested against her chest, beneath her shirt, as she stood between Gideon and Hotch as the former stared into the box before he tilted the small compartment revealing the eight families Karl Arnolds had killed just because he had lost his.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A rather sad ending to the chapter, but then again this episode was really sad too. :(**_

 _ **Once again thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites and follows. I wasn't really expecting a big response but I am so glad that you guys like it so far. :D And I am so glad that you guys like Evelyn. :)**_

 _ **Alright so a little bit of Evelyn's family is revealed in this chapter and a bit will be revealed in the next. Not telling here though. ;)**_

 _ **Oh and JJ is getting rather suspicious about the relationship Evelyn and Spencer seem to have. Now there is a reason that only she has noticed and none of the others have. See JJ is still new around. While the rest of the Team have been around for ages, two years almost, and they have seen Spencer and Evelyn and how they became friends. Yes they are profilers but they don't profile their own friends and what JJ thinks is just a suspicion she has. Wait till Emily comes in the picture. LOL :D**_

 _ **Once again thank you for reading! Review and tell me what your favorite part was. :)**_

 _ **Till next time - Hestia28**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: And heres the next chapter everyone. Hope you like it. :)_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

 _Takes place during Episode Eight, Nine and Ten, Season One._

* * *

 _The little girl ran across the lawn, her giggles echoing all around her as she looked over her shoulder at the man who was chasing her, his own laughter ringing around the small clearing. He caught up to with the little girl and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up into the air, ignoring her shrieks as he dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her. The girl kicked out her leg, making the man loose his balance and they both tumbled to the ground._

 _Laughing and breathless they sat up. Blue eyes shone bright with happiness as they looked up adoringly at the man before the girl launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly. The man smiled softly and lovingly down at the girl, hugging her back while his other hand caressed the top of her head. As if sensing someone looking at him he looked up towards the old tudor house just in time to see a pair of eyes disappear behind a curtain._

 _His smile fell into a sad frown as he glanced down at the little girl, still hugging him, her breathing evening out as she slowly fell into dreamland, oblivious to the world around her._

* * *

Evelyn's eye twitched for the fifteenth time when once again Spencer leaned down next to her to look at whatever she was doing on the computer.

"Spencer. You're breathing on my neck." She grumbled, irritation lacing her voice as her fingers flew over the keyboard as she worked. Next to her Penelope snorted back a laugh while Spencer stepped back quickly.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly, knowing how the red head could get when it came to her working space. Behind them Elle walked through the door.

"You three having fun?" She asked, in a slightly teasing tone. Penelope replied before Evelyn could.

"Oh, yeah. Sifting through the life and times of Freddy Condore with Dr. Reid here is a party we wouldn't want to miss." Reid frowned, while Evelyn without even glancing up at the female agent, pointed at Reid.

"Especially when the favors include him breathing down my neck every few minutes." Elle pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling, while Spencer muttered an apology again. She narrowed her eyes as she squinted at the screen trying to make out what was written there.

"I need to get my eyes checked again." She grumbled, pulling off her glasses and cleaning the glass with a corner of her cardigan. Pushing them back into place her blue eyes scanned the screen in front of her.

"Credit card receipts show Freddy loved crab cakes preferred light beer and used to spend his Thursday nights with a woman in fells point." Penelope summarized from what she had dug up on the man.

"In, expensive woman." Evelyn muttered under her breath as she took in how much was spent on said women.

"What about his associates?" Elle asked standing next to Penelope.

"Most of them have criminal records." Spencer answered. The agent gave him a look.

"That much I guessed." She said in a tone that made Evelyn snigger. Spencer took no notice as he kept talking.

"But one of them is particularly interesting. Pull up James Baker's rap sheet." He requested while Evelyn complied, bringing up the required document. Penelope turned in her chair so that she was facing Evelyn's computer as well.

"He spent time in juvenile detention for attempted murder was released at age 21, and then subsequently arrested for- and this is in order- armed robbery, petty theft, burglary, narcotics sales, and rape." He read from the screen leaning over Evelyn's shoulder to get a better look at the screen. The red head's eyes followed every word written on the list as Reid read it out loud.

"But there's no other sexual assault complaints in his file." Elle noted as she finally seemed to catch up to what the young agent was trying to say.

"Absolutely nothing." Spencer agreed, glancing up at Elle as he did. "I told you it was interesting."

"What's so interesting about that?" Penelope asked thoroughly confused glancing at her partner who simply shrugged in confusion.

Reid leaned back into his chair as he began to explain. "When it comes to psychological behavior, anything is possible but this criminal history-it just isn't probable."

Evelyn turned in her seat so that she would be able to hear him properly. "I mean, as a minor, he began with attempted murder and then devolved into pettier crimes? It's the criminal history of a fractured schizophrenic with multiple personality disorder. It just does not make sense."

The red head frowned lightly at the explanation turning back to her computer. "Unless someone made that rap sheet up and they weren't thinking about that kind of behavior." She said, more for her understanding then making a fact.

"They just plugged in whatever sounded good." Elle concluded the pieces finally forming a picture in her head. There was a sudden beep and Penelope turned to her computer.

"Hold on. His mug shot's coming up."

The four of them waited in quite anticipation as the photograph loaded. As soon as it did, Penelope held up the sketch the police had gotten from the description next to the picture on the screen.

It was a perfect match.

Elle whipped out her phone, speed dialing Hotch's number. "I got an address for you to hit."

* * *

 _"Daddy!" The little girl ran through the house calling for her father. She frowned when she didn't get an answering call back when she usually did. Quickly running to the big television room as she called it, she pushed open the door, her blue eyes roaming over the feed from the surveillance camera's that had been set all over the house. Not finding what she was looking for, the little girl turned, running out of the room and scrambling up the stairs, stumbling over her feet in her haste. Coming to the first door on the landing she reached up and knocked smartly. She clasped her hands behind her back as she waited for the door to open. She could hear the sound of footsteps behind the door before it was opened by a blonde girl teenage girl. Her forehead creased in a frown as she caught sight of the little girl standing over the threshold._

 _"What do you want, brat?" She asked, her green eyes narrowing. The little girl took no notice of the hostile vibes coming off from the girl instead she smiled politely as she looked up at the much taller girl from her small height._

 _"I am sorry for disturbing you Diana. But could you tell me where Daddy went?" She asked. If it were possible the Diana's green eyes darkened at the simple inquiry._

 _"I don't know where he is and I don't care." She spat out, pushing past the little girl and making her way down the stairs. The little girl frowned as she followed after her._

 _"Why not? He is your Daddy too." She called, following after her sister down the stairs. The blonde girl suddenly whirled around, anger shining in her eyes._

 _"He is not my father." She screamed, the malice clear and sharp in her tone making the younger girl flinch back. Her bottom lip trembled, her crystal blue eyes filling with tears, but they didn't fall._

 _"B-but you're my sister." She protested, blinking to hold back the tears. The older girl moved forward, glaring down at the girl from her tall stature, lashing out at her and hitting the little girl across the cheek. The force of the slap sent the girl to the floor where she lay, cradling her stinging cheek, looking up at the furious blonde, as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks._

 _"Don't you ever call me sister again. Do you understand?!" With a parting glare the older girl left, disappearing down the corridor, leaving her younger sister crying on the floor._

* * *

Evelyn paced the length of the small office, chewing on her fingers as she did, her posture tense and her features worried. Her mentor was no better. Penelope kept glancing at the clock before before going back to reading her computer screen to whatever page she had opened. Evelyn wasn't really paying any attention to what it was. She sighed in frustration as she glanced at the clock for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last few minutes, stopping mid pace.

"Why aren't they back yet?" She muttered, her frustration clear in her tone. The blonde glanced up at the red head, giving a small sympathetic smile.

"They'll be back Sweetheart. You saw them, they're all fine." She reassured the young woman, knowing how antsy she got whenever one of the Team Members was in danger. Evelyn nodded, as she resumed her pacing.

"I know. I know. But I won't be fully reassured until I've seen them for myself." She flopped down into her chair letting her head rest in her hands, as she rested her elbows on her thighs.

"Well the office is empty and I'm done with my work." Her mentor said, getting up from her chair as she did. "What do you say the two of us have some of that scrumptious cheesecake you made?"

Evelyn followed after the hacker, half heartedly. The bullpen was empty since it was almost one in the morning but the two of them had decided to stay back and wait for their Team to get back from the train hostage rescue.

"When that idiot genius comes back I'm gonna be giving him a piece of my mind." She grumbled under her breath as the two of them stood at her bullpen desk, eating the cake. Penelope made and agreeing sound that came out slightly muffled because of the cake in her mouth but she nodded to show her consent.

"Do whatever you want to him. Honestly I can't believe Gideon would let him go in like that." She noted, taking another bite. Evelyn pierced her cake, stabbing her fork into it.

"Thats because he's the only idiot genius who knows how to do a stupid trick." She growled, before switching the topic over to Elle.

"And I am making sure that the next time Elle gets on a train there is no psychotic patient or any kind of threat that boards the train with her." She pointed her fork at her mentor as she continued.

"Background checks on each and every on of the passengers." Penelope only nodded in agreement, since she was only half listening as she cut herself another slice of cheesecake.

"Its nice to see you care so much about little old me Evelyn."

Mentor and Protege turned to see the Team walking in, tired but alive. Evelyn placed a hand on her hip as the Team approached her desk.

"Yeah well somebody has to make sure you lot don't just waltz into trouble." She commented as Penelope walked forward pulling the dark haired agent in a hug.

"I mean Morgan got slashed by the Fox," She gestured towards the tall agent who had made a beeline for the cake as soon as he saw it.

"You were taken hostage by a psychotic person." She continued as she too hugged the agent, her heart considerably lighter at seeing her friend safe. Glancing at Spencer as he walked in beside JJ she frowned walking over to him. She reached up, hitting him on the side of his head, making him cry out and massage the area while JJ was torn between looking amused and a little frightened at the anger vibes the red head seemed to be emitting.

"And you are supposed to be the genius and yet you get yourself tangled up into a hostage situation." The rest of the Team had already gathered around the small cluttered desk, eating the cake Evelyn had brought. The red head was always bringing in cakes and desserts whenever she made them since she had no one else to share them with. Besides, Evelyn loved to see her Team enjoy whatever she made.

Spencer scowled in confusion. "Weren't you watching the video feed? I went in to save Elle." He countered, not even noting as JJ watched the two of them intensely. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I know you did, lughead. This is a normal way of my showing a person that I was worried about them." She gestured towards herself and then to him. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"What hitting them over the head?" JJ snorted back a laugh while Evelyn slapped a hand to her forehead, sighing.

"Just go get some cake. And be careful next time." She added tiredly at the end as she too shuffled towards her desk. Spencer looked over at the blonde standing next to him.

"What was that about?" He asked, still confused. This time JJ did laugh as she patted his shoulder.

"You'll understand one of these days Spence." She replied, giving him a small wink, which only added to the confusion already building up in him.

* * *

 _The little girl watched as the father picked up his daughter swinging her around in a circle while the mother and brother ran over to them. She smiled as the brother pulled at his father's arm demanding to be picked up as well. But the man simply dropped his daughter and picked up his wife instead, swinging her around in a circle. The wife's shrieks echoed all around while the children cheered them on._

 _The little girl's eyes roamed around the small playground watching the families sitting around or playing about. Fathers and mothers. Brothers and sisters. They all looked so happy. They all looked so loved._

 _She didn't have a mother. Her sister hated her. Her father was barely around. But when he was, she treasured every single moment that she could get. She was just nine years old but she knew that love was something that would not come easy for her. If her mother had not cared enough about her to stay then perhaps she was not worth loving._

 _Pushing her legs slightly under her, to make the swing go back and forth, the little blue eyed girl simply sat there taking in the families as they ran and played about the park._

* * *

"Spencer! Hey Spence!"

At the sound of his name Reid turned to see a figure running across the parking lot towards him.

"Oh hey Evelyn." He called out in greeting as the girl skidded to a stop next to him, slamming into his car as she did. He winced at the thud reaching forward to place a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back slowly.

"You alright?" He asked, his eyes roaming over her looking for any visible injuries. The red head shook her head rummaging through her bag as she did.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." She insisted as she pushed aside her things, looking for a particular item. The young doctor raised an eyebrow as she finally emerged from the seemingly endless depths of her messenger bag a small book in her hand. She held it out for him.

"Here." She said, still slightly breathless from her run. Spencer took the book from her, which was actually an album for photos. He glanced up at her for a second before opening it to the first page. His eyes widened slightly at the picture that stared back at him.

It was a photograph from his birthday just a couple of months ago. Everybody was in it. Including Gideon and Hotch. And they were both smiling lightly as they stood just next to his desk, while he sat in the chair of honor, right in front of the cake, smiling nervously as he always did, he figured. Behind him stood Morgan and JJ, also smiling while Elle stood to the side since Evelyn was standing right next to him smiling her usual smile. None of them were looking at the camera since none of them had known it was there.

Spencer glanced up at his friend. "Whats this?" He asked. Evelyn shrugged.

"Morgan told me about the nightmares you were getting." She smiled at the groan he gave. Promising silently to himself never to tell Morgan about anything ever again he nodded, sighing in a slightly defeated manner.

"Yeah." He admitted, nodding. "But Gideon helped me out with that."

His friend nodded hurriedly. "I know he did. But I wanted to help out because I know how nightmare can get." Her lips pulled into a sad smile as she continued.

"I get them too sometimes." Silence fell between the two friends before Evelyn shook her head beginning to speak again.

"And whenever I get them I wake up and I turn the lamp on and take out this album I've been putting together for almost two years. And I flip through all the photographs I've taken over the year and it helps me...a lot." He gave a small smile noticing how her cheeks reddened lightly from revealing the little secret. She paused for a second before continuing, gesturing to the album he was still clutching.

"So I thought maybe if you start putting together some of your own photographs in there it might help." She muttered the last part, making her smile at how shy she was being, even after knowing him for almost three years. He glanced down at the album, already thinking of all the pictures he would be putting into his new album.

"Thanks Evelyn." He said, his heart warming at seeing her eyes light up just as brightly as her smile as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but mirror that smile.

"I'm sure this will help me."

His friend nodded, still smiling before she checked her watch.

"I have to go now, but I have a couple of pictures that I think you might like so I'll bring the by the office tomorrow and you can put them in." She gestured towards the album. He nodded, waving goodbye as she walked over to her car.

As he drove home that day, Spencer couldn't help but think that he really was lucky to have people like Morgan and Gideon as well as the rest of the Team who looked out for him. But Evelyn, he smiled warmly at the thought of the bespectacled blue eyed red head.

She was something else.

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that was the chapter folks. I didn't want to cover all the episodes since they would take too long and anyway we're just in the beginning so nothing is going to happen right now. I mean the whole of the first season is all about establishing the characters if you ask me. The developments will come later. Soon. But later._**

 ** _Anyway! Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited or reviewed my story. You have no idea how much they mean to me. :)_**

 ** _Sue1313: I haven't really decided that yet. What do you think? Should he know about her background or not?_**

 ** _Emmalovesdimitri: Of course thats not going to happen. I have an idea on how the episode is going to play out, in my mind anyway. Or rather the gist of it. But you'll read about it all when I get to it. :)_**

 ** _Thats about it then. Till next time. - Hestia28_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hayo Everyone! Another chapter, though nothing of importance. Just a filler if you will. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: I own nothing except my own character.**_

* * *

 _Takes Place during Episode 11, 12 and 13_

* * *

Hearing the tapping on the marble floor of the corridor, Evelyn looked up to see Agent Gideon enter her and Penelope's little office, clutching his crutches. The red head pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"Did you really go sky diving, Agent Gideon?" She asked, amusement lacing her tone as she offered her chair to the injured Agent. Gideon sighed as he gave a nod of thanks and collapsed into the seat, glad to get the weight off his feet, or rather foot, since only one of them was in a cast.

"Its all about the landing Evelyn, remember that." He advised, placing his crutches against her desk, leaning back into the chair as he did. Evelyn smiled sympathetically.

"I can be your feet for the day, sir." She offered, always wanting to help out her friends and mentors in anyway she could. Gideon nodded, smiling lightly, grateful.

"Thank you Evelyn. Could you please bring in the case files here from the Conference Room? I think it'll be easier to work from here."

Evelyn paused for a brief second at the door, before nodding and smiling lightly. "I'll get right on that Agent Gideon." She called before walking off to perform her tasks. As she half walked, half ran to the conference room, she bit down on her lip, to keep herself from laughing.

Penelope was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

Slamming the huge pile of files she had gathered onto the table, Evelyn looked up at her superior, huffing lightly as she spoke.

"Thats the last of the files."

Hotch nodded in thanks, as he leaned forward to look at the files she had brought in.

"Oh! And you owe me twenty bucks." She said, grinning at him. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her, before sighing and pulling out the amount and handing it to her.

"I won't be betting against you for a long time." He grumbled under his breath as he picked up a file. The red head only grinned.

"Hey, you said she would take a few hours to snap. I said a day before she came to complain to you about Agent Gideon."

Hotch only gave her a look to which she responded with a toothy grin, before quickly making her exit.

* * *

Her tongue pressed between her teeth as she leaned closer so that the edge of her hair, hanging on either side of her face, brushed against the table, her brow furrowed in concentration, Evelyn maneuvered her way through the many wires and circuits opened in front of her.

"Take out the green wire." In her mind she was repeating everything she did. It helped her keep track of what she had done and what she had to do. Exhaling deeply, the red head picked up a pair of small pliers leaning closer to her project.

"Switch the wires. Plug in the blue one. Wrap the red one in tape, leaving a bit of it open, carefully insert the wire in the slot before slowly bringing the two wires together. Careful. Careful. Caref-"

Her train of thought was broken when someone called her name.

"Evelyn!"

Startled, her hand slipped, the wire missing it's mark and instead connecting with another one. A spark, a hiss and a small fire ignited.

"Crap!"

On instinct, and for some very stupid reason, the red head tried to put the fire out with her hands. A small scream erupted from her lips as the fire burned her skin. Pulling her hands back she cradled them to herself, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out again, eyes tearing from the pain. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back, but she could hardly tell through the pain in her hands. She blinked trying to clear away the tears. Through her blurred vision she was just able to catch sight of a tall figure picking up the fire extinguisher next to her work table and a hiss as the fire was extinguished.

"Evie! Are you alright?"

Her pain filled mind was able to distinguish the voice as Spencer's. Blinking one last time her eyes focused behind her glasses to see her friend standing in front of her, fire extinguisher still in hand, his face filled with concern as he placed it on the table behind him, approaching her.

"What the hell possessed you to put the fire out using your hands?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

She waved her hands out, hissing slightly as he took both of them in his own. Tears filled her eyes once more as she stretched them fully so that he could asses the damage. But the look in her eyes was furious as she answered him.

"Well you shouldn't have startled me!" She retorted.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to be doing something like that? And where's the first aid kit?" He asked, his eyes not leaving her hands. Evelyn gulped as she answered or rather grumbled.

"In the kitchen, where it always is."

Still holding her hands, Spencer led her through the garage door and into the kitchen of her house. He shook his head as she settled onto a stool placed around the island in the middle of her kitchen, as he took out the kit from the bottom shelf. Picking up a towel, which were ever present on her kitchen counter he soaked it with water, before sitting next to her and taking her two hands in one of his own.

"They're not that major." He said, as he gently wiped her burned hands. The cold was a relief though she couldn't help but wince slightly. She sighed as he cleaned her hands. There wasn't any major damage. Just the topmost part of her skin had suffered the worst burns. The skin had peeled away slightly, leaving the skin under it red, raw and stinging. Both their heads were leaning towards each other, the distance only a few inches apart, their knees touching since they were facing each other. Though neither of them noticed the position or were bothered by it.

Picking up the antibiotic and soaking it with cotton he dabbed her hands as gently as he could. Glancing up to see her eyes closed and bottom lip clenched to keep from crying out his gut filled with guilt and sympathy. Turning his attention towards her hands, he spoke up.

"You know I was just reading this article on Language Acquisition." He glanced up to see her unclench her lip. Turning his attention back to her hands he continued.

"And I think I agree with the writer that a person can only learn a language because they already have the ability to do so." At the proclamation Evelyn opened her eyes staring at her friend.

"Thats not true, there are many other theories that contradict that." She said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Like what?" Said her friend, his eyebrow raising in defiance the challenge evident in his tone.

* * *

"Well Reid's car is here." Said Morgan as he slammed the door of his car, just as Penelope got out from the passenger seat.

"Maybe they're both inside." She suggested, lifting her shoulders in a shrug, as they both walked up the driveway towards the open garage door. As they both walked in, two familiar voices reached their ears, through the open door which they both knew led to the kitchen.

"Look! I don't care what he said. The fact of the matter remains that every human being is not born with an innate ability to acquire learning a language. It depends on the environment around us through which we can learn a language." That was Evelyn. Penelope glanced at Morgan, her eyebrow raised in question.

"But what about Language Acquisition Device? Or LAD. According to research if there wasn't an innate ability beforehand then no human being would have even thought of learning a new language." And that was Spencer. Morgan only responded with a shake of his head, motioning for her to step in first, which she did.

Both Spencer and Evelyn were seated on stools, a first aid kit opened next to them on the island. For some reason Spencer was wrapping Evelyn's hands in white gauze, but the two of them were carrying their discussion as if the action was completely normal for them.

"Yes but they all had to communicate at one point in their lifetime which is why-" The red head was cut off, as Reid interrupted her.

"The Bow-Wow Theory was introduced. I know about that. But what if the need to communicate stems from the need to learn something new in order to say it?" He asked, as he began to wrap her left hand with gauze having finished with her right.

Evelyn shook her head as she spoke. "Spence? The first word the human being ever uttered was a sound that was more of a grunt or a hum rather than an actual word!" Reid hummed, as he nodded in agreement, as he frowned in thought or concentration neither Penelope nor Morgan could tell.

"I agree, but what is language if not a series of sounds that we speak. If someone started speaking Japanese in front of you it would seem as if-," This time the red head cut him short, neither of them taking note of their audience, who were both watching them argue as if it were a tennis match.

"They were just making some really weird sounds. I know. All I'm saying is that not everything has to do with the mind. Sometimes its the environment or the situation around us that forces us or compels us to learn a language. And then theres also the theory about children mimicking whatever their parents are doing." Evelyn finished her small rant with a satisfied smile, as Spencer began to tie her bandage making sure it was secure, before he looked up at her.

"I read about that theory." He said, nodding slightly, before continuing "It made sense since children's mind seem to soak everything around them like a sponge."

The technician nodded in agreement, flexing her fingers as much as she could through her slightly bulging bandages. "Yes but if the parents do not speak with them or have any kind of connection with them how will they ever communicate." She looked up at him, smiling in a challenging manner.

"Now tell me Spence, if a person had the ability to learn a language before they were even born how come they didn't learn a language on their own?" Her voice was smug as if she knew he wouldn't have an answer to her question.

But Spencer only mirrored her smile. "Well Evie. I'm sorry to say but somehow there is a way that they learn a language." He stated, his tone just as smug.

The red head stopped, the surprise evident on her face though she quickly replaced it with a frown of confusion. "Oh really? How so?" She asked.

Her friend cleared his throat. "Well they start using their own gestures don't they?" When she nodded in confirmation, he continued.

"Children who are born deaf, and if they learn the sign language can still communicate by producing specific sounds that they can associate with the object as they can feel the humming of their throat when they utter the sound."

Evelyn sat up straighter in her chair, her eyes alight behind her glasses, as she pointed her finger at him accusingly. "That has nothing to do with Cognitivism! You're turning to Humanism now!" She exclaimed, though the smile pulled at her lips was enough indication that was not angry or offended in any way. Spencer rolled his eyes as he began to put away the things he had taken out of the medical kit.

"I am not turning to humanism!" He stated, before turning back to look at his friend, raising his own finger at her.

"And we both agreed that we both support Humanism but you support Behaviorism while I support Cognitivism." He said, ignoring how Evleyn groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Good God! Its like talking to a wall!" She exclaimed. "Spence, just tell me! How the hell would a child, a little thing, with tiny hands and feet, would learn a language simply because the manual was already inside its brain!? The baby has to have someone teach him all that stuff! Hence mimicking which equals to Behaviorism!"

"But if the manual or LAD was not already inside the child's mind how would it know to learn and store away the sounds and noises that the people around it were emitting?" The young doctor asked as he stood to put away the box. "Its because of the LAD that the child is able to know what it has to learn in order to communicate."

Evelyn had just opened her mouth to argue back when a voice cut her off.

"Is this some kind of foreplay that we don't know about?"

Both of them turned their heads to see Morgan and Penelope looking at the two of them. The comment had of course come from Morgan who looked at the two of them with amusement. Penelope was smiling awkwardly yet looked just as amused as Morgan. Evelyn blushed at the comment and the fact that neither she nor Spencer had noticed them standing there, as Spencer cleared his throat, and turned to place the first aid kit in the cupboard.

"Shut up, Morgan." The red head grumbled, hopping off the stool and glaring at her friend. Morgan only chuckled.

"I can only say that the two of you looked so adorable arguing like that." Penelope admitted, smiling from ear to ear. Spencer frowned slightly, as he straightened up.

"We weren't arguing." He said, walking forward to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "We were debating." He corrected, gripping the bottle in his hand, breaking the seal and uncapping it.

Penelope threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Fine. Whatever you say." She said as she walked back into the garage.

"Come on! We can still make it to lunch." Morgan said, motioning for both the youngest members of his Team to follow after him, which they did.

* * *

"Evelyn? What happened to your hands?" JJ asked the moment they stepped into the restaurant they had decided to meet in for lunch. Before the red head could answer Spencer answered for her.

"She tried to put out a fire." He stated as if he were telling about the weather. Evelyn glared at him as her blonde friend exclaimed in worry, taking her bandaged hands in her own.

"It was Spencer's fault!" She said, still glaring at him. Spencer stared at her, confused.

"How was it my fault?" He asked. Evelyn made a face as if she couldn't believe he had even asked that question.

"You startled me!" She said, her voice slightly loud, as they walked over to their table.

"You should've been more careful! And it was not my fault!" He argued. Evelyn only huffed as she muttered under her breath.

"Was to!"

"Was not!" Spencer responded having heard her contradiction.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

JJ pursed her lips, holding back a smile as she witnessed her friends bickering like children in front of her. This was pure gold. Seeing a person like Spencer, a person with three PhDs and a brilliant mind to be arguing with a red head who was half his size, but equally as brilliant as him. It was kind of sweet, she thought to herself.

Honestly she was rooting for the two of them. And not only because of arguments like these, but she had seen how the two of them were around each other when they weren't arguing. They went well together. Maybe it was because of their similar social anxiety thing, or maybe because they had both had lonely upbringings. Maybe it was her own observation, since none of her other Team Members seem to see what was going on. Her pint was proven when she glanced over to see Morgan and Penelope looking at their respective menus while Spencer and Evelyn argued next to them. Whatever the case may be JJ couldn't help but wish that her two friends would just open their eyes and see what was right in front of them, she mused to herself, shaking her head, as she opened her menu, her eyes scanning for what would catch her attention.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully the argument (Debate) wasn't to hard for you guys to follow. I tried to keep it as easy as I could!**

 **So! JJ! Rooting for these two. I can already see her trying to get the two of them together, but that would be coming later on, when I introduce what I plan to do with Evelyn.**

 **Oh and he called her Evie because he was worried about her. It was unconscious. I thought it would be cute. What do yo guys think?**

 **And OMG! So excited about the next chapter! This was the main episode where the idea of Evelyn took root in my head. :)**

 **Anywho! Please Review! And sorry for the mistakes! I don't have a Beta-reader :(**

 **Till next time!-Hestia28**


End file.
